


When the Day Met the Night

by kassipy



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Adventure, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassipy/pseuds/kassipy
Summary: After the war, Hinata is drifting away from life in the village. In an effort to find herself, she leaves the Hidden Leaf and sets off on her own adventure - finding much more than she had intended.Will she ever want to return home, or will her newfound freedom change her life forever?SasuHina. Post-War AU. Song-inspired.Playlist: https : // www . youtube . com / playlist?list=PL7G6pqVxLRHOEa7RZtETj-SYJWCW_sryM
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	1. Thirteen Sad Farewells

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)**

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Darling, I should've said goodbye_   
_Before you even caught my eye”_

_Thirteen Sad Farewells - Stu Larsen_

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was tired.

Actually, “tired” wasn’t quite the right word to describe it. The young Hyuuga was absolutely exhausted - though, it wasn’t simply her body that was feeling so very run-down. No, it was her soul that felt unbelievably weary.

Three years had passed since the Fourth Shinobi War, and they were the three longest years of Hinata’s life.

For most of Konoha, the past few years had been full of nothing but hard work and peaceful content. The progress that had been made in the village since Pain’s attack had been almost a waste of time after the war with Madara, and eventually Kaguya. This did nothing to quell the people of the Hidden Leaf’s motivation to get the village back on its feet, though; shinobi and average citizens alike had buckled down once again and went to work on rebuilding the village once again.

Hinata couldn’t help but admire the effort that the people of her village had put into their home over the years - which showed in the newly built buildings that stood tall and proud all around. Along with the material improvements that had been made, it seemed that any animosity felt among the villagers had faded over the years, as well. There had been little to no acts of evil or violence since the end of the war - something that everyone, especially the newly appointed Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, was grateful for. That just meant he had less work to do, after all.

All in all, life after the war was peaceful. Everyone was tired of fighting for the time being, ready to bask in the post-war peace. Though, they knew someone with evil intentions would come along eventually - as was the way of the world - but that just seemed to motivate everyone to enjoy the current state of the world as much as possible. Yes, life for the citizens of the Hidden Leaf was full of nothing but joy and laughter these days.

If only the same could be said for Hinata Hyuuga.

The kunoichi had tried her hardest to join in on the happiness that surrounded her; she wanted nothing more than to feel the same as her friends and family. So much so that, for the first year or so, Hinata had forced herself to attend the festivals, laugh with her friends, smile - yet none of it was real.

No matter how hard she tried, Hinata couldn’t find the happiness that flowed endlessly around her from every direction. Hell, even her father - a man known for his cold demeanor - had become a bit softer in recent years. Though, only those closest to him could really see the difference. Hinata saw it, though; his mouth was slightly more relaxed, his shoulders weren’t constantly squared, and his eyes no longer looked at the world with harsh resentment. He had even softened his demeanor toward Hinata, though she wasn’t sure if that was due to the times or because she no longer held the clan’s future in her fragile hands.

Hanabi, the new Hyuuga heiress, was also reeling in the happiness that consumed the village. Even as she stressed over her newfound duties, which she didn’t really want to begin with, she found time to enjoy the festivals and parties that had become the norm among the villagers.

So, in an effort to follow her stoic family’s footsteps, Hinata convinced herself that if she faked happiness for long enough, it would eventually become real. If she convinced herself she didn’t mind being swept aside so easily for her sister, it would surely feel true in time. If she simply tried to imagine that Neji, her beloved cousin, was still just around the corner - she would one day forget the painful reality, right? Hinata wasn’t sure, but she tried, nevertheless.

That came to an abrupt end on the day Naruto and Sakura announced their engagement.

The pain from that sunny day was now nothing but a dull ache deep in her heart, but Hinata couldn’t deny the utter heartbreak she felt in that moment. It had happened during one of the many festivals held in Konoha since the war ended, on a day just like any other. Shino and Kiba had once again convinced (or rather, forced) their timid teammate to join in on the festivities for a while. She had barely been there an hour before Kakashi - who had just been sworn in as Hokage a month prior - took to the rickety stage, established an hour beforehand, as to announce “exciting news for the village.”

To this day, Hinata wasn’t sure how she knew it was coming - but for some reason, as she heard those words, a deep fear struck her core. She recalled taking a step back involuntarily as she watched Naruto join the Hokage on the platform. She had tried to run; but the crowd had gotten so excited, she couldn’t move an inch in any direction. She was trapped; on the verge of hyperventilating, yet no one seemed to notice. Everyone in the square had their eyes glued to their hero, Naruto Uzumaki, as he spoke words that Hinata couldn’t hear.

As he gestured to his left, Hinata’s breath had stopped. She had watched as Sakura made her way to his side, mirroring Naruto’s excited yet nervous expression. Hinata didn’t need to hear the words to know what was said.

The crowd had gone wild - but Hinata couldn’t hear that, either.

The last thing she could clearly remember from that fateful day was the only thing that still stung Hinata’s heart just as much as it had in that moment. She wasn’t even sure if it had actually happened, honestly. She wouldn’t put it past herself to imagine such a thing, after all. Yet, for a brief moment, as the people of the Hidden Leaf cheered on in celebration of the newly-engaged couple, Naruto’s eyes seemed to land on Hinata’s.

She assumed her face had portrayed everything she was feeling as she looked back at him, for his eyes that had been sparkling just a second before seemed to darken slightly. It took her a moment to realize that the look was guilt. After that, she had torn her eyes away from his sky blue ones as quickly as possible and pushed through the horde of villagers, fleeing the scene at full speed.

At least, that was what Kiba had told her later on. Somehow, she had made her way back home that night, though she couldn’t remember a thing. Except for blue eyes filled with pity, of course.

It was after that day that Hinata realized her fake happiness would never become a reality.  
At the time, she thought so because of her broken heart - but now, she knew better than that. Though she would never deny that she genuinely loved Naruto, she had used his rejection as an excuse for her feelings for far too long. It took many nights of tears for the brokenhearted kunoichi to realize that her sadness went much deeper than unrequited love.

In fact, two years later, Hinata could honestly say that she had gotten over the energetic blonde. She still held love for him in her heart, but she had accepted her place as one of his many friends and comrades. Of course, she still felt a bit hurt by the fact that Naruto was aware of her feelings, yet never acknowledged them; but she didn’t feel bad about not being the one he loved anymore.

Honestly, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to be loved by anyone at this point. How could she possibly accept another’s love if she couldn’t love herself?

This question filled her mind for longer than she cared to admit - she had yet to find an answer.

Eventually, she had stopped looking for it.

She wasn’t sure exactly when it happened - or even why - but one day, Hinata had decided she was through living for others. It was time to live for herself.

She started with the one thing she had control over: her body. She wanted to become stronger, as strong as she could possibly be. Of course, she knew that she could never reach the level of someone like Naruto, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to compare herself to any of her comrades. The ex-heiress had yet to reach her limit, and she wanted to find out just how high that limit was.

So, she trained.

Hinata trained every day for as long as her body would allow. She would wake up with the sun, eat a small breakfast, then train until she was forced to stop by her growling stomach once lunchtime rolled around. After lunch, she would continue training until the sun left the horizon; stopping for dinner before heading home, showering the day away, and collapsing onto her bed.

The routine had set itself without Hinata noticing and before long, the Hyuga did nothing with her days but eat, train, and sleep.

Needless to say, her friends were not so happy with the kunoichi’s schedule.

She barely had the chance to see them since her change of heart; and if she did, it was only just enough time to eat a quick meal in between training sessions. She wasn’t avoiding them on purpose, of course - she simply didn’t have the time or the attention span to worry about socializing these days. Her mind was constantly flying at a million miles per hour, while simultaneously being absolutely empty. Her muscles had become so accustomed to her schedule, her mind didn’t seem to find it necessary to pay attention to what she was doing.

Hinata could only bring herself to feel but so bad about this, though. She had offered for her friends to join her - but, surprisingly enough, the boys had found it quite difficult to keep up with their once-meek teammate’s regime.

She supposed that wasn’t too surprising, when she stopped to think about it; she had taken a page out of Rock Lee’s book when it came to her recent routine, after all - a shinobi known for his ridiculous, yet effective training habits. The real surprise, to Kiba and Shino, was the fact that Hinata was able to keep it up on a daily basis. It had been quite a while since either of them had sparred with the Hyuuga at this point, but they both had to silently wonder exactly how much stronger she had become in just a few short years.

Hinata, herself, wasn’t sure how much she had improved, either. Since she no longer had her teammates to spar with, it was almost impossible for the ex-heiress to gauge her progress. Not only that, but due to the peaceful post-war society, high-level missions were nearly nonexistent.

Plus, even if there were any good missions that would allow her to test her abilities, a low-ranking ninja such as herself would never be considered for duty. Hinata was still widely viewed as the timid kunoichi from years’ past among the villagers; and as a disappointment to her clan.

If she had given herself a moment to think about all of this, it would have caused her heart to sink. However, Hinata thought of little most days - except for where to go to dinner.

You see, Hinata had changed quite a lot since the war; and since Naruto and Sakura’s marriage. She wasn’t really sure whether that was a good thing or not, yet.

She had changed in a variety of ways, but the most palpable of all was her feelings toward the village - her home. It wasn’t that the soft-spoken girl held any animosity for her birthplace, of course. She still loved the Hidden Leaf and its people, and she was proud to call it hers.

The problem was that she no longer felt like she belonged there.

Every day, as she walked down the dirt roads of her village, she felt increasingly dejected from everything around her. She knew it was because of no one but herself - but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to feel at home any longer.

The kunoichi didn’t realize just how bad this feeling had gotten until she noticed herself constantly imaging what was happening outside.

Hinata had been outside of the village many times throughout her life, but she had always been ready to return to the Leaf. To come home. Now, she wondered, if she ever did have an excuse to leave the village on a mission - would she even want to come back?

The answer to that question both scared and excited her.

It was because of these thoughts - the imaginings of beyond the horizon that had slowly come to consume her mind as the days passed - that Hinata found herself perched on top of the village gates. She gazed into the abyss of trees before her, the restless feeling that had taken refuge in her gut raging as she remained still.

The Hyuuga had found herself prolonging her walks home in recent months, distracting herself with dreams about all the possibilities beyond the looming gates.

As she sat atop those very gates, with the moonlight shining in her dark hair - Hinata’s heart ached. This ache was different than anything she had felt before; different than the aches of rejection and heartbreak she had so often felt in the past. This was an ache for change, an ache for adventure. An ache that she knew would never fade until she gave what it yearned for.

It was in that moment that Hinata’s mind sparked, an idea pushing itself into the forefront of her thoughts. An idea that had been reeling in the back of her mind for months, but that she was too afraid to acknowledge.

She could leave.

Right then and there - Hinata could follow that path and finally see just how far it led. God, how she longed to know where that path would take her.

Hinata tried to use her wits, she tried to remind herself of all the reasons she should put such an idea to rest. There were so many, she knew.

Yet, as her heart continued to scream at her, Hinata found it impossible to recall any of them.

However, even in her most emotional moments, the girl couldn’t bring herself to forget at least one good reason to calm her desires.

She would be breaking the law. If she were to leave the village for anything other than Hidden Leaf business, the kunoichi would forever be branded a rogue ninja. A traitor. If any of her friends came looking for her, they would be forced to treat her as a criminal, rather than a friend.

Then, there was her father. Hinata shuddered slightly as she imagined what he would do if she were to abandon the village in such a way. Though, she was sure anything she could imagine would be nothing compared to what he would actually do.

Hinata sighed.

It was useless to entertain such ideas. She was a kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, born and raised. Just like her friends and family, she would remain in the village until her dying day. Her father would find a suitable husband for her, as to carry on the legacy of the Hyuuga; and she would raise her children just as she had been raised.

That was just the way it was.

Reluctantly, Hinata tore her eyes away from the welcoming landscape and hopped down from her perch. She landed gracefully on the ground, pausing slightly before continuing her departure.

Hinata looked back, feeling as if something, somewhere was calling to her. She could hear it in the chirps of the crickets, could feel it in the breeze that grazed her skin softly. There was something out there, something waiting for her.

Hinata swallowed hard, feeling as if this very moment was a turning point in her life. Whatever decision she made that night - it would change everything.  
It was then that the Hyuuga’s mind reached a sort of clarity, as if she could see the world again after years of being blind. She saw the answer before her more clearly than she ever could have with her all-seeing eyes.

With newfound confidence, Hinata turned away from the gate and made her way to the Hyuuga estate.

She knew what she had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata woke up the next morning with a feeling she hadn’t felt in years - purpose.

After a surprisingly peaceful night of sleep, the Hyuuga awakened with the sun and decided to skip breakfast this morning (which was a very big deal, she loved breakfast). Nodding to the many servants as she briskly passed them, Hinata was having a difficult time remaining at a reasonable pace. As soon as she reached the door, Hinata was gone. It didn’t take long for her to reach her destination, and she was a bit dizzy at her newfound speed.

Biting her lip to keep the pleased smile off her face, the determined kunoichi looked up at the tall building in front of her. With a small nod to herself, Hinata made her way up to the Hokage’s office.

Her momentary confidence began to waver as she found herself in front of the Hokage’s door. She honestly had no idea how the conversation would go; actually, she hadn’t even thought of what she should say. Hinata gulped. The still-timid girl almost took a step back, but her heart made her feet stay planted to the ground.

As she raised her arm to knock gently on the door’s surface, she blinked as it swung open suddenly.

“Hello, Hinata,” Shizune greeted sweetly, holding the door open and gesturing inside. “Come on in!”

A bit taken off guard, Hinata’s cheeks dusted pink as she stepped into the room.

“What can I help you with today, Hinata?”

The girl in question raised her head toward the Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. He was seated at his desk in a relaxed manner, lazily scribbling away on a piece of paper. Sensing the girl had something important to address, Kakashi quickly finished his sentence before putting down his pen and smiling up at young Hyuuga before him - not that she could see it, of course.

Hinata gulped once more as she looked at the Hokage’s smiling eye, clenching her fists in determination. It’s now or never.

“I w-would like to go on a trip,” she stated, sounding resolute despite her everlasting speech impediment. She remembered herself quickly, however, as she lowered her head slightly and added, “Lord H-Hokage.”

If she had been looking up, Hinata would have been greeted by a look of pure surprise on Kakashi’s half-covered face. He blinked. “A trip?”

Hinata nodded, doing her best to keep her head up despite her nerves.

Kakashi was understandably confused. He looked to Shizune, who was doing a poor job of pretending she wasn’t listening, then back at the timid girl in front of him. “Like,” he drawled hesitantly, “a vacation?”

Hinata blushed slightly, “N-not exactly.”

Realizing she would need to clarify, the kunoichi forced herself to keep her back straight as she looked the relaxed Hokage in the eye, “I..think I need time, Lord Hokage.”

“Time,” he repeated, trying to decipher the girl’s thoughts.

She nodded again. “Yes,” she began. “Time away from the village.”

The level of the former-teacher’s surprise was unable to be seen by those in the room - but he honestly hadn’t been expecting that. At all.

Before him stood Hinata Hyuuga; a girl who could barely speak for the better part of her childhood, a daughter who was deemed too fragile to carry her clan by her own father, a kunoichi who had gone from weak and afraid to determined and brave. Kakashi couldn’t imagine how much courage it had taken for the shy byakugan-wielder to come to him that day.

He began to feel a familiar sense of pride in his chest as he looked on at the person in front of him. The silver-haired man had watched his own students grow up before his eyes, and now he was seeing that they were not the only ones who had become new people over the years. He could see in her eyes that she came to him with a sense of duty to herself; he was sure that she had gone down a very long and difficult road to come to the decision she was presenting to him.

“I see,” the young Hokage sighed, leaning back in his chair and suddenly feeling not so young, after all. “May I ask why?”

“It’s…something that I d-don’t quite know how to describe,” Hinata admitted, feeling her face heat up once again.

“I’ve...felt like something is m-missing, recently,” she tried to explain. “I’m not quite sure what it is; but...” she hesitated, shifting slightly where she stood.

“But..I-I don’t think it’s here.”

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. Though he couldn’t possibly understand all the things Hinata was feeling, he felt he knew a bit of what the girl was going through. Another head of dark hair crossed his mind, causing the man to smile slightly.

Looking at the lost girl in front of him, Kakashi remembered the last time he had disregarded such a lost soul; seeing him as a confused child, rather than a suffering human. A sigh rested on the tip of his lips. Though things ended in a positive light, the silver-haired Hokage would always harbor some guilt for the things his former student had gone through.

Kakashi would never allow such a thing to happen again.

“I see,” he said once again, looking Hinata straight in the eye as he leaned forward.

Hinata held her breath as the Hokage’s eyes gleamed at her. “Well,” he said nonchalantly, “I don’t see a problem with it.”

Kakashi didn’t miss Shizune’s jaw drop from the corner of his eye as he watched Hinata’s face light up. “R-Really?”

With a smile, Kakashi waived his hand absently, “Yeah, sure. I don’t think I need to worry about you plotting to destroy the village or anything while you’re gone, after all.”

He paused and raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl, “Or do I?”

Hinata shook her head, a grin set on her features. “T-Thank you so much, Lord Hokage!”

The man waived his hand once more as he chuckled slightly, “Please, no need for the honorifics. Just Kakashi is fine.”

A smirk found its way to his hidden lips as he watched his assistant bring a hand to her face in exasperation, “In any case, just because I don’t mind letting you venture off on your own for a while - doesn’t mean everyone feels the same.”

Hinata’s smile faltered slightly; he had a point.

“So,” Kakashi continued casually, pulling a sheet from his left and giving it a few scribbles. “You’ll need an excuse.”

He finished his quick work and offered the paper to Hinata; she hesitantly took it from his hands, confused as to what he meant. However, it became clear as soon as she studied the paper in her hands.

_A mission…_

“It’s a high-ranking one, so you won’t be able to disclose any details to your friends or family,” Kakashi said with a knowing smile that went unseen.

Hinata couldn’t express how grateful she felt in that moment - and when tears threatened to fall, she excused herself after giving the man at the desk a deep bow. As soon as she was in the solitude of the hallway, the tears came paired with a smile she couldn’t control. After a moment, she willed herself to calm down enough to leave the empty hallway and make her way down the stairs, clutching her now prized piece of paper to her heart.

Meanwhile, Kakashi’s heart clenched as he listened to the girl on the other side of the wall. Though he was happy that he could grant her wish, the scarred man hated to think about the feelings that had driven her to feel she needed to leave the village.

The man assumed her elder cousin’s death had some part in all of this; Neji was known to be the young Hyuuga’s most loyal companion in years prior to his death, after all. Kakashi knew what loss felt like - his heart ached once more for the girl.

Not only that, but war itself was a traumatic thing for any teenager to experience; so it was understandable that the timid kunoichi would be feeling the effects. The Hokage decided to make a note to look into the village’s mental health services; it was probable that Hinata wasn’t the only one going through such things after the war.

“Lord Kakashi-“

“Please, drop the ‘Lord’, Shizune,” the silver-haired man kindly reminded her for what must have been the thousandth time since he took his place as Hokage.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shizune continued, ignoring her boss’ statement once again. “Any ninja that leave the village for any reasons other than-“

“Yes, I know, Shizune,” he interrupted again, causing her to huff slightly. Kakashi looked to her calmly, “Just trust me.”

She wanted to retort, but she knew better. The Sixth Hokage, though a wise man, was nothing but stubborn. Holding back another agitated sound, the assistant turned away from the now-smirking Hokage and made her way to her own desk.

_Let’s hope this isn’t a mistake._

~~~~~~~~~~

The events that occurred after her meeting with the Hokage had been a blur to Hinata; which, she supposed, she felt sort of bad about.

She had run home from the Hokage’s office in a flash, barely remembering to contain herself before knocking on her father’s door.

“Enter.”

With practiced elegance, the elder Hyuuga daughter addressed her father respectfully, “I’ve been given a mission by Lord Hokage, father.”

The slight surprise on her father’s features did not go unnoticed, but rather, ignored.

“Of what kind?”

Hinata took a slight breath, “I’m a-afraid I cannot disclose any information, under the Hokage’s orders.”

She could see the distaste, but her father knew he couldn’t push the issue further - so he simply nodded. “When are you to be expected back?”

Another breath, “I’m…not sure.”

That caused Hizashi to raise his brows, “You’re not sure?”

Hinata nodded.

A moment of silence passed, and the younger Hyuuga was more than ready to get out from underneath her father’s heavy gaze. Eventually, he spoke.

“Very well.”

That was it. She was dismissed with those words, and was grateful for the second time that day.

After she left her father’s study, the memories all blurred together. She had told Hanabi, who was extremely unhappy with the news - but tried to act undeterred. Hinata felt guilt for making her sister upset, but she knew she would see her again. No matter how she felt about living in the village, the elder Hyuuga sibling would always make time to see her beloved sister.

Hinata had then made her way to her room, deciding she would leave the very next day. She was aware that she was being hasty, but she just couldn’t help it! The timid girl hadn’t been this excited in, well, ever. Wanting to get a move on with packing her things, Hinata grabbed her money pouch and made her way into town.

She had two plans for that day: buy supplies, and say her goodbyes.

A giggle escaped her lips at the thought, _that rhymes._

Hinata cleared her throat, trying to calm her giddy nerves. She decided to get the supplies first.

The pearl-eyed kunoichi spent a good amount of the day in the shopping district, making sure that she had everything she would need for a long journey. She even splurged on a new outfit, since her current clothes weren’t quite appropriate for such a trip. Since training became the majority of Hinata’s day, she had taken to wearing an old pair of grey capris with a purple t-shirt; both of which were sprinkled with holes and stains and definitely not durable enough for her trip.

After about two hours of wracking her mind for what she would need, how much she could carry, how long it would be until she was in another village - Hinata was done.

She examined her bags and nodded to herself, deciding she had done well with the amount of money she allotted for the occasion.

Her bubbly excitement had faded into a subtle feeling of content during her shopping trip, so the impending events were beginning to catch up to her.

She had to say goodbye.

As excited as she was, Hinata couldn’t deny that it was bittersweet when she thought about her friends. Saying goodbye to them was going to be much harder than she had previously thought.

In less than an hour, the kunoichi had found herself in front of the village’s most popular barbecue place - and her teammates favorite place to get dinner after a long day of training.

Hinata wasn't sure what she was going to say to her friends as she approached their table, smiling as they greeted her heartily. She decided to order before broaching the topic of her “mission,” mostly due to her nerves but a bit because she was quite hungry after shopping all day.

Shino hadn’t said anything, of course; but he could sense his friend’s anxiety as soon as she approached them. She was quite good at hiding it to others - Kiba included - but the bug whisperer had watched his innocent friend for years and had learned how to pick up on her subtle changes. Which was why he wasn’t very surprised when Hinata finally found the courage to tell them about her prolonged mission, though he was saddened, nonetheless.

Kiba, on the other hand, had reacted as one would expect.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU CAN’T GO BY YOURSELF! WHY DIDN’T KAKASHI SEND US WITH YOU! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!”

There were other choice words mixed in there, but Hinata couldn’t bother to remember them. He stormed out after that, much to her dismay. No doubt he was heading to let Kakashi know just how he felt about the situation. Shino had comforted her a bit, though - by simply telling her, “Be careful.”

After that, she made her way to her instructor, Kurenai.

The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, so Hinata worried that the woman would be busy putting Mirai to bed; but her worries were washed away when the red-eyed woman greeted Hinata warmly upon opening the door.

As Shino had just an hour before, the woman could sense that Hinata was visiting her for more than just a cordial visit. However, unlike Shino, Kurenai was quite surprised to find out that her student would be going on a special mission for such a long time. Though she knew she had no business knowing the nature of the Hokage’s orders, the older woman couldn’t help but feel worried for her sweet Hinata.

Yet, she knew that the Hokage was a smart man, and he must have seen potential in the young Hyuuga in order to bestow such a duty on her. So, willing herself not to cry, Kurenai gave her not-so-young student a hug and wished her well.

Hinata also tried her best to ignore the stinging behind her eyes as she waved goodbye to Kurenai, the woman who had been like a mother to her for years. As she walked away from her instructor’s home, Hinata inwardly vowed to make Kurenai proud. _I’ll make myself proud, too._

As the kunoichi made her way down the dirt road, she found her mind wandering. Would she regret this? How long would she stay gone? Would she ever want to return? Was this the right thing to do?

Questions swam around in her mind, she found it difficult to even register one before another popped into her head. Her mind raced and raced, yet she felt as is she was forgetting something. What was she forgetting?

The world seemed to answer Hinata’s question as she suddenly became aware of where she was. Naruto.

Hinata’s feet had subconsciously led her to the house shared by the Uzumaki family; she had avoided this spot for years now, yet her body seemed to know exactly where it was. The Hyuuga girl’s cheeks began to redden, feeling extremely awkward now that she was just standing in front of their house, staring.

She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks as soon as she turned around.

“Naruto..”

The blonde shinobi looked just as awkward as Hinata felt as he stood across from her, seemingly coming home from a long day of future-Hokage duties. “Oh, hey, Hinata!”

He plastered a smile on his face, but Hinata could tell it was forced. The two of them hadn’t spoken since the day his engagement was announced; for they both had been avoiding one another, afraid of this very moment becoming a reality.

Neither spoke for several moments, and Naruto was preparing to make some excuse to leave - feeling anxious in their loud silence - but Hinata spoke up before he got the chance.

“I’m leaving,” she said quietly, yet he could hear her perfectly.

Naruto blinked, furrowing his brows. Leaving? What was that supposed to mean? He was about to voice those questions when the girl across from him spoke up once again.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be back,” she said calmly, suddenly forgetting about her nerves. She looked into Naruto’s blue eyes for the first time in two years, and realized that they didn’t sparkle anymore. At least, not in the way Hinata used to see - not in the way that used to make her heart skip a beat.

As she realized this, a small smile graced her features involuntarily. Naruto watched the girl’s face with quiet awe; was this the same Hinata he had known? He was sure she was, but as he looked at her in that moment - she was somehow completely different.

He had harbored a deep guilt toward Hinata for years, due to his own stupidity. The hero had been so consumed with his own problems that he had never once opened his eyes to what was in front of him. It was because of his own short-sightedness that he allowed one of his closest friends to hurt for more years than he even knew. Not only that, but he hadn’t even had the guts to confront her about it all. No, instead, he just let her watch from the sidelines as he announced his love for another woman.

He couldn’t feel guilty for loving Sakura, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t guilty for hurting Hinata.

Yet, here she was, smiling at him. Naruto felt his heart pang in his chest; he didn’t deserve that smile.

Hinata, on the other hand, was feeling a weight slip off her shoulders. She was getting over him, she was moving on - she was saying goodbye.

“Thank you,” Hinata said suddenly.

Naruto just stared at her, unable to respond. _‘Thank you’?.._

With that, Hinata continued on her way - passing Naruto and not turning back. That bittersweet feeling from earlier returned as she made her way home. She was grateful to no longer feel weighed down by her feelings toward Naruto, yet saying goodbye to those feelings was proving to be the hardest of them all.

Nevertheless, she knew they were fading quickly and would soon be gone altogether - and she had to admit that she was proud of herself for that fact.

After a blurry walk back home, Hinata found herself unable to sleep as she rested under the covers that night. Though her body was exhausted, her mind was wide awake; as was her heart. A flurry of emotions kept her from drifting off to sleep; excitement, fear, sadness, determination, giddiness, anxiety. Yet, the most prominent feeling was what finally helped her succumb to her drowsiness. A feeling that had planted itself the moment she saw Kakashi’s smiling eyes, and had grown more and more with each step she took since then. A feeling that would lead her to places she had never been, places she wanted to see oh-so badly.

A feeling of hope.

So, as the night lulled her to sleep, Hinata smiled a hopeful smile - ready for the day ahead of her.

~~~~~~~~~~

The morning greeted Hinata with newfound excitement, the hope in her heart having brought a smile to her face as soon as she awakened. Before she could even think about it, the Hyuuga was up and dressed. Her bags having been packed the night before, the girl was out the door in a flash.

With great difficulty, Hinata tried to maintain a calm exterior as she bid her father goodbye before speed-walking to her sister’s room. As expected, the girl was still asleep. The eldest sister gently shook the girl’s shoulder; Hanabi’s groggy opal eyes opened to meet her sister’s matching pair, though hers were much more awake.

Without her sister having to say a word, the younger Hyuuga knew what she was waking her for - it made her want to go back to sleep.

Instead, she just wrapped her arms around Hinata, hoping to distract from her teary eyes. She held on for a moment before mumbling into her sister’s shoulder, “Don’t stay gone too long.”

The barely audible words pierced Hinata’s heart, and she began feeling her own tears come to the surface once again. She held her sister close and whispered, “Be good.”

With that, Hanabi quickly turned back to the safety of her covers as Hinata made her way to the door. She didn’t look back as she closed the door, knowing that her proud little sister wouldn’t want her to witness her in such a way.

Hinata did her best to channel her little Hanabi’s ways in that moment as she held her head high and exited the Hyuuga estate. She didn’t look back.

~~~~~~~~~~

As she made her way out of the village, Hinata had come upon a group of people in front of the gates. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Mirai, and - most surprisingly - Lord Kakashi were all waiting to bid the kunoichi goodbye.

She was once again willing herself not to cry as she hugged her friends one by one, giving Mirai a kiss on the forehead, and a deep bow for the Hokage. He had blushed slightly at the sentiment, though no one could see.

“Do the Leaf proud, Hinata,” he said, a hand resting on her shoulder encouragingly. She gave a stout nod, intending to do just that.

Turning toward the open gates, Hinata was suddenly hit by the sudden realness of it all. She was leaving - just like that. She was going on an adventure - all for herself. A smile found its way onto her lips once again.

Hinata turned back to her friends, giving them a final wave with her smile in place. She turned back once again and took a step forward, then another. Another. Each faster than the next, her steps carried her forward until she was running. With every push of her legs, Hinata flew forward - faster, faster.

All the while, her wide eyes were trained ahead of her at the vast horizon. As she sped through the trees, not taking note of how far she had gotten or how long she had been going - Hinata kept her eyes set straight ahead, running faster than she ever had before.

In that moment, Hinata knew she would never look back again.


	2. Time to Wander

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)**

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"When you fly a lonely sky, the view is far too sweet_   
_I'm like a bird, I sing from hurt_   
_Spread your wings and glide to me."_

_Time to Wander - Gypsy & the Cat_

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata ran as fast and far as her legs could carry her - which was surprisingly very fast and very far.

For the first time since her influx of training, the kunoichi was testing herself and realizing just how much progress she had made over the years. When she finally did stop to rest several hours later, a grin had found its way onto her face as she realized how much ground she had covered in such little time.

Well, if almost a whole day was considered a "little" amount of time, that is.

The best part was that she had barely even broken a sweat! If not for the sun slowly making its way below the horizon, she surely would have kept going for much longer. The Hyuuga wondered just how long she could go before fatigue brought her to a stop; was it possible she could run for days before feeling such effects? The thought made her oddly giddy. However, she decided against entertaining that theory and opted to settle down for the night, instead.

Now, Hinata was not much of a scaredy-cat, despite what many seemed to believe; but, she had to admit, the fact that she would be sleeping out in the wilderness by herself made her heartbeat thump a few beats faster than usual. Though, she was sure that she would be able to defend herself against any low-ranking ninja or common thieves - the ex-heiress would still much rather spend the night somewhere generally safer. A bed would be nice, too..

Yet, she knew this was the choice she had made; so she had to accept the consequences. A few bug bites and dirt stains wouldn't kill her, after all.

Well, she interjected into her own line of thought, some bug bites could.

She was reminded then of her bug-loving teammate - which caused a gentle smile to settle onto her face and a slight ache to pierce her heart.

Since stepping through the gates of the Hidden Leaf, Hinata hadn't thought once of the home she left behind. She had been too busy watching the birds fly above her head as she leapt through the trees. Examining the flora below her feet while she travelled across unfamiliar paths. Wondering just how far she had gone, how far she would go.

Now, though, as she sat at the base of one of the many trees surrounding her, eating one of the many small meals she had prepared; the Hyuuga girl realized just how much she was going to miss her friends. How much she already missed them. She was proud of herself for going off on her own, living for herself for the first time in her life - but was it worth it? Was the heartache she was sure would stay with her until she returned worth her independence?

Hinata was about to delve into a sea of negative thoughts when something amazing happened. At least, it was amazing to her.

She had just taken a bite out of her rice cake when an acorn fell from above and hit the unassuming girl on the head. Hinata let out a squeak of surprise as she clutched her head, spotting the acorn on the ground next to her. She picked up the "weapon" and turned her head upward, wondering where the thing had come from.

As soon as her eyes landed on the branches overhead, however, another acorn hit her square in the forehead.

"Hey!"

Feeling a bit annoyed, Hinata let out a huff as she rubbed her forehead, activating her byakugan in the process. Her annoyance suddenly turned into amusement as she discovered the culprit.

A small squirrel was perched on the branch above her, trying to disguise himself in the leaves. Of course, he was unaware that the girl below him could see through trees easily - so leaves weren't much of a problem for her.

The girl in question giggled to herself as she noticed where the little creature's eyes were fixed: her container of fruits. Pretending not to notice her tiny companion, the byakugan-wielder subtly plucked a few grapes and set them down next to her. She continued eating her meal as she pretended not to hear the leaves rustle above her head; causing a few to sprinkle onto her hair and legs.

As she plucked the wayward leaves from her dark hair, Hinata listened to the sound of tiny feet crawling down the tree. A moment later, the kunoichi glanced to her left and smiled; the squirrel was munching away on the small fruits as he sat next to her.

Laughing quietly to herself at the obviously hungry creature, Hinata leaned back against the large tree and the two enjoyed their meals.

She finished just as her little friend came searching for more, sniffing at her empty containers and looking up to Hinata as if to say, _"You didn't save any for me!"_

"Sorry, little guy," the kunoichi replied to the critter's imaginary statement. "I've only got so much to spare."

Much to her surprise, the bold squirrel jumped up onto Hinata's lap and crawled onto her chest, sniffing at her mouth.

 _"You ate it all!"_ she imagined him saying indignantly as his little nose twitched in front of her own. He quickly made his departure after that, apparently uninterested in the girl if she was out of treats.

Hinata chuckled as she watched her meal buddy scamper away. How cute.

A yawn escaped the Hyuuga's mouth as she leaned even farther back against the tree, finally feeling like she had, in fact, been running all day long. She looked up at the darkening sky and decided it was as good a time as any to set up camp for the night.

Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention, Hinata decided against building a fire that night. It was almost summer, after all; so the night air would be comfortable enough without the added heat. Since she could only carry but so much, the kunoichi's camp was only composed of her pack and her sleeping bag. Easy to set up, easy to clean up.

After laying out her sleeping bag and tying her belongings to the branch formerly occupied by Mr. Squirrel, the Hyuuga was more than ready for sleep to consume her. Despite the early hour of the night, Hinata was fast asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As she fell asleep, Hinata decided that sleeping under the stars wouldn't be so bad, after all.

That thought didn't last very long.

Just a few short hours later, Hinata woke with a start. Her byakugan activated immediately, looking for a threat. Instead, she found a squirrel; or rather a certain squirrel that was currently trying his best to get into her suspended bag.

"Hey, stop that!" the now-annoyed girl exclaimed as she jumped up from her place on the ground. At the human's outburst, the nosy critter ran off and disappeared into the darkness.

With a huff, Hinata assessed her belongings. Luckily, she caught the little thief before he could get anything. If she wasn't so empathetic, Hinata would think badly of her so-called "meal buddy." Yet, she knew he was just trying to survive - just like everyone else in the world.

She was still annoyed, though.

Feeling not-so-comfortable this time around. Hinata tried her best to fall back asleep. However, the surrounding darkness was making her nervous. Of course, she knew that she could simply use her byakugan to bypass the blackness around her and look out for any potential predators - but she couldn't do that if she was asleep.

So much for sleeping under the stars..

All night long, Hinata stared at the twinkling lights above her; though the beauty was sullied by her own anxiety toward being alone in the forest in the middle of the night. That anxiety stayed with her until the sun reared its head hours later, causing Hinata to breathe a small sigh of relief.

Though, she was only a little bit relieved; the night would come again, after all.

The girl worried that she would never sleep if things stayed like this, but she tried her best not to think about it as she packed her belongings that morning. Before the sun had fully awoken, Hinata was off.

Even without a full night's sleep, the kunoichi found gliding through the trees to be just as easy as the day before. Pushing on despite her fatigue, Hinata made her way through the trees, feeling the morning dew brush against her cheeks as she passed through the leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day pressed on, and so did Hinata. She had no particular destination in mind; in fact, she wasn't even sure where exactly she was. She didn't mind, though. She just kept going.

That day passed just as the day before had, and before long it was time for the sun to leave Hinata's side, once again - and once again, Hinata barely slept a wink.

The days continued in similar fashion, though each had its own surprises, as well; both pleasant and not-so-pleasant. There was a day where the girl stumbled upon a few baby birds jumping from their nests high in the trees for the first time, each clumsily flapping its wings until they finally felt comfortable in their new environment. However, there was also a day in which Hinata witnessed a group of thugs attempting to rob a traveling family; luckily, the mother of said family was much tougher than she looked. The kunoichi winced as she recalled the state of the other men as she left the scene.

Every day, Hinata made her way through unfamiliar lands - sometimes running at full speed, sometimes strolling along the many trails throughout the woods. Every night, her own anxiety and paranoia kept her eyes from staying shut for more than a few minutes at a time.

Needless to say, the Hyuuga was growing more and more weary as the days went by.

However, this feeling was different than what she used to feel. She was simply physically exhausted, while her heart and mind were more energetic than ever before.

Despite her lack of sleep, Hinata had never felt better. Every day, she saw things that she had never seen before, talked to people she had never met, and felt feelings she didn't know she could feel.

Two weeks had passed in what felt like a blink of an eye, and Hinata was beginning to understand why she had felt such a need to be out in the world. She could feel it in the tree bark behind her back, in the grass between her fingers. She could see it in the stars at night, in the eyes of travelers as she passed.

The world was a beautiful place, and it was waiting for Hinata to discover it.

Even the strongest ninja needed sleep, though; and Hinata's lack of such was beginning to catch up with her by the end of her second week abroad. Luckily enough, a passing family pointed the Hyuuga in the direction of a nearby village where she could find a room for the night.

It didn't take long for her to find the small settlement that was hidden among the trees, and she was so happy that she did. The village was quaint and small. The citizens seemed very tight-knit, yet they treated Hinata just as if she were their neighbor as she walked through the cutely decorated streets.

With the help a few of the locals, the kunoichi found the village's inn - suddenly feeling very much like she hadn't slept in two weeks.

The building wasn't very big - but, then again, neither was the village itself. Hinata didn't mind, though. Despite her regal upbringing, the former heiress thought such a small village was rather cozy; and she was pleased to find that the tiny inn was just as cozy on the inside as she stepped through the narrow doorway.

Upon entering the establishment, Hinata was greeted by an empty check-in counter. Not wanting to be rude, the kunoichi stood quietly for a few moments as she waited for the Innkeeper to notice her presence. She examined the room as she waited, fighting back a yawn and dreaming about the moment she could finally rest her head.

Despite her struggle to stay on her feet, the Hyuuga took note that whoever was in charge of decorating this place had done so with a traveller's needs in mind. Not material needs such as bags, canteens, and other useful items for a mission or vacation; no, this place was set up with a person such as herself in mind, Hinata concluded. Someone who needed to feel at home.

There was a fireplace on the far side of the room, equipped with two soft-looking seats adjacent to one another - a small table rested between them. Of course, there was no fire lit at this time of year; but Hinata couldn't help but imagine how nice it would feel to lounge there in front of a warm fire, a cup of tea on the table and a book in her hand. A small sigh escaped the girl's mouth at the thought, I wish I could come here in the wintertime..

Hinata's fantasies were cut off by the sound of the Innkeeper entering the room suddenly.

"Oh!" exclaimed the older woman as she noticed Hinata's presence. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

"T-That's okay," the dark-haired kunoichi assured the woman with a kind smile. "I've got time."

The woman smiled back at Hinata, grateful that her current customer didn't seem to be a troublesome one. "Looking for a room, my dear?"

Hinata nodded, "For t-two nights, please."

The Innkeeper mirrored the girl's nod, placing her reading glasses on her nose as she checked a notebook on the counter; probably checking to see which rooms were available. The woman looked to be in her late sixties - yet she gave off the aura of a young, energetic girl. She wore simple clothes, possibly sewn by her own hands. An apron hung around her waist and Hinata briefly wondered if the woman had been in the middle of cooking when she arrived.

If she had the energy, Hinata would have tried to have a nice chat her; but she was currently trying her best to keep her eyes open as she stood on the other side of the counter, so she didn't think she would make a very good conversationalist.

The older woman looked up at her guest with another smile as she took off her glasses, "You're in luck! We've got one room left."

Hinata doubted that such a small, out-of-the-way place had so many guests as to only have one room left - but she simply smiled and followed the quirky woman up the steps after paying for her two-night stay.

There seemed to be almost a dozen rooms in the small building, so Hinata expected a room that would barely hold a bed. Yet, as the old woman opened the door, the kunoichi was pleasantly surprised by the comfortable and cozy atmosphere.

Though it was smaller than any in the Hyuuga household, this room was more than enough for Hinata. There was a full-sized bed in the middle of the room, flanked by two small night stands. A small couch that looked to be similar to the two sitting just downstairs sat in the corner of the room, next to a window. On the other side stood a dresser; which had been decorated with a lovely bouquet of flowers that Hinata assumed was the Innkeeper's doing.

"It's perfect," Hinata said, giving another warm smile to the woman next to her. "T-Thank you, ma'am."

"Please," the woman replied kindly, taking Hinata's hand in her own as if she were her own grandchild. "Call me Miss Maho."

Hinata nodded, placing her other hand on top of the older woman's, "Thank you, Miss Maho."

With another sweet smile, Miss Maho gave the young kunoichi's hand a small squeeze before turning to the door. "Get some sleep, my dear," she said knowingly as she began exiting the room, "you look like you've been run over by a wild boar!"

Hinata blinked as the door shut behind the brazen old woman, but she quickly laughed it off. She was sure the woman was only telling the truth. She had been running through the woods for weeks, after all - so it seemed fitting. With this in mind, Hinata decided to get down to business.

After a quick shower (which, Hinata had decided, was the absolute best shower she had ever had in her life), the traveling Hyuuga fell onto her bed and let out a moan of contentment. _I've missed beds so much.._

Before she could pass out, Hinata forced herself to crawl under the blankets - letting out another sound of happiness as she was surrounded by the warm blankets. Within minutes, the exhausted kunoichi was sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata woke several hours later, feeling better than ever. As she stretched, the kunoichi let out a sound of satisfaction while her muscles flexed - well-rested and comfortable.

If she was being honest, Hinata could stay in this very bed for days and not feel the least bit guilty about it (especially after "sleeping" on the hard ground for two weeks straight). However, as she looked to the window and saw the beginnings of sunlight peeking through the curtains, the pearl-eyed girl decided it was time to get up.

Slowly but surely, the groggy kunoichi made her way out from under the warm covers and headed to the small bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taming the mess on top of her head, Hinata was ready to greet the day.

It was still early in the morning as she made her way out into the village, giving a quick 'good morning' to Miss Maho on her way out. Due to the early hours, it was likely that most shops were still preparing for the day ahead. Hinata needed to stock up on more supplies while she could, so she opted to take a stroll around the quaint settlement while she waited for the day to catch up with her.

Now that she wasn't dead on her feet, the byakugan-wielder was able to fully appreciate the beauty of the reclusive village where she had found herself staying.

There seemed to be only average civilians all around - which Hinata was more than fine with. Being around strange shinobi always made her nervous, anyway; so being surrounded by normal people was a breath of fresh air for the timid kunoichi. Despite their "average" status, the people of this village were anything but lazy; Hinata noted this as she walked past dozens of villagers making their way to work - or already working, in some cases.

The sun had barely risen, but this village was wide awake already.

Suddenly, Hinata felt something hit her legs; she looked down and smiled. A young girl had accidentally run into her, causing the child to fall back onto her behind with a small, 'umph!'

"Are you alright?" Hinata inquired as she reached down to help the girl to her feet, hoping she wasn't upset by her fall.

Her worries were quickly swept away as the little girl jumped up without Hinata's aid, a toothless smile gracing her features. "I'm fine, ma'am. Sorry for running into you!"

Hinata returned the chipper girl's smile in kind. "That's okay," she said kindly, lowering herself to the girl's height, "just try to be more careful from now on, okay? We don't want you hurting yourself."

The girl's bright smile somehow grew brighter as she gave a stout nod to the older woman. With a quick 'gotta go!' and a wave, she was off. Hinata smiled as she watched the young one skip away (albeit a bit slower this time), suddenly feeling a sort of peace wash over her. It was small things like this that reminded the kunoichi of why she was here. Even the most insignificant interaction could make an impact on a person, after all.

As the Hyuuga continued her walk, the village began to move around her as shops and vendors opened for the day.

"Apples! Oranges! Peaches!"

"Fresh fish over here, folks! Just caught this mornin'!"

"You look like you could use some of my home-made jam, young lady!"

Hinata did her best to dodge the sales pitches as she passed by - but it seemed that news of a guest being in the village had spread overnight. Though she had never been in this place before, the pearl-eyed girl found it hard to believe that the vendors were always so active (read: pushy) in a village where everyone knew each other so well. Everywhere she looked, the citizens were laughing and teasing one another. It was like this village was one big, loud, happy family.

The peaceful feeling in Hinata's heart continued to grow as she watched those around her go about their lives. To think I would have never experienced such a nice place if I hadn't left..

Just then, the kunoichi spotted a vendor in which she actually had an interest. This particular shop must have had a traveler's needs in mind (though, in a different way than Miss Maho's Inn), for it was filled with the essentials for a long trip in the wilderness. Containers of rations, canteens, first-aid kits, and many other travel necessities were scattered about the cart - each with fairly low prices scribbled haphazardly on their price tags.

"Anything you need?"

Hinata smiled politely at the man behind the cart, "J-Just looking for now, thank you."

The vendor grunted slightly and turned back to his waiting book, apparently not quite as friendly as the other villagers seemed to be. The kunoichi didn't mind, though; that just meant she could browse without worrying about him trying to push more, more, and more onto her purchase.

She looked around for a few moments, deciding to grab a few meals since she was on her last few. Along with her rations, Hinata grabbed a new canteen; her current one was a bit too small to carry enough water to last between fill-ups. There was only one other thing the girl needed: a cloak, to protect her from mother nature. The rainy season was just around the corner, after all.

Hinata was so engrossed in her search that she didn't notice another person approach the vendor, quietly taking his pick of the items on display. It was then that she saw it, a cloak! Hinata reached for the dark blue cloak folded on the edge of the table; but she didn't notice the other person reach for a container of rations at the same moment.

The kunoichi let out a squeak of surprise as her arm made impact with the man next to her, knocking the container out of his hands in the process. Immediately stammering out an apology for her mistake, Hinata reached down to retrieve the fallen container - grateful that the meal hadn't spilled out onto the ground.

"H-Here's your-"

Hinata's mouth dried up as she made eye contact with the person next to her for the first time. Black met pale lavender; the stark contrast going unnoticed by the now nervous girl.

She had never known the man personally, had never even spoken a word to him; but she definitely knew of him. In fact, she wondered if there was anyone in Konaha who didn't know of Sasuke Uchiha. The rogue turned hero, the most dangerous man alive. The man she had just unintentionally bumped into.

Hinata held her breath as the last member of the Uchiha clan's dark eyes looked down at her own bright ones. _Is he going to kill me? He wouldn't do that over something so small…would he?_

A breathless moment passed as the two stood there, the retrieved rations between them.

Despite her own anxiety, Sasuke simply took the container from her hands. Turning toward the clerk wordlessly, the legendary shinobi purchased his meal and left the cart without so much as a second glance in Hinata's direction.

Said person let out a breath as she watched him depart, putting a hand to her racing heart. _That was close…_

"Oi, are you gonna buy that or not?"

Hinata jumped slightly at the clerk's sudden outburst, blushing slightly at the man's annoyed expression. She nodded awkwardly and handed him her items. She then walked away from the vendor in a daze, leaving the grumpy man to get back to his beloved story.

Was that really him? Was it possible that she had run into an Uchiha doppelgänger? No, that couldn't be it. The Hyuuga girl may not have known Sasuke back in the Hidden Leaf, but she knew enough to admit that he was much too unique to be so similar to anyone else. Plus, Hinata was positive that no one could mimic his chakra signature so accurately; she shivered slightly, still feeling the remaining goosebumps that had appeared after her body had realized just who had been standing so close to her. To any ninja, especially one as low-rank as herself, being near someone so powerful was a feeling unlike any other. Intimidating, exhilarating, terrifying.

It didn't surprise the girl in the least that he didn't seem to recognize her, either. Hinata had a feeling the prodigy wouldn't know her name even if he did recognize her face. Just as she had been too preoccupied with her feelings for Naruto to notice his dark-haired counterpart, she was sure that she had been under his radar as well during their days at the academy. It was only the girls like Sakura and Ino that even got so much as a look from the Uchiha boy back then - and it wasn't necessarily a good sort of attention.

Yes, being ignored by Sasuke Uchiha in their youth was a blessing that she hadn't known she needed before that day. Who knew how he would have reacted if he had recognized her as a face from the Hidden Leaf?

Despite the jarring encounter, Hinata's peace remained with her as she made her way into one of the few dining establishments in the area. She took a seat and was immediately greeted by a smiling young woman wearing an apron; her waitress, she assumed.

"Hi there! What can I get for you today?"

"U-Um," the kunoichi hesitated, unsure of what the place served since she hadn't had much of a chance to look over the menu. Quickly scanning the parchment in front of her, Hinata pointed to the first thing she saw, "I'll have this, p-please."

"Great choice!" the cheery waitress chirped as she collected the menu from the wide-eyed girl. "Be out in a jiffy!"

Hinata thanked the girl as she walked away, hoping that whatever she had ordered would be good.

As she waited for her meal to arrive, Hinata's mind went back to her surprising encounter. She wondered what had brought Sasuke to this village; what were his intentions in this kind of place? He wouldn't harm such an innocent village, would he?

 _Of course not,_ she reassured herself. _He saved Konaha during the war, he surely doesn't harbor any malicious intent after such a fight._

Still, the Hyuuga wasn't so sure if that was the case. Could such negative feelings be put to rest so easily, or was Sasuke simply repressing them? Would he lose control once again and use his massive strength to attack, rather than save the world?

Hinata sighed.

There was no reason to even think of these things. Sasuke Uchiha was practically a stranger to her; she had no way of knowing what was going on in his head.

Besides, she concluded, if the Uchiha ever did decide to harm others again - Naruto would put an end to that quickly.

Hinata blinked.

She hadn't thought once of the whiskered blonde since their awkward encounter the night before she left. It was strange; but now, as she looked back on that night, Hinata felt nostalgia. Perhaps, that was the last night she would ever see him again - or, at least, the last night she saw him as her Naruto. He was just Naruto, now. She wondered what he was doing in that moment - hundreds and hundreds of miles away from where she sat.

Probably complaining about some work Kakashi gave him again.

The thought brought a smile to the pearl-eyed girl's face, _I'm sure he's doing well._

"Boy on the brain?"

Hinata jumped slightly; she hadn't even noticed the waitress approach her table. It took her a moment to process what the girl had said as she placed her food on the table. When she did, however, a blush burned brightly on her downturned face.

"U-Uh, no," she replied meekly.

Her waitress simply hummed, as if knowing that the kunoichi wasn't quite telling the truth. Though, she let the subject drop for the red-cheeked girl's sake.

"Enjoy your meal!"

Feeling thoroughly embarrassed, Hinata began eating her mystery meal. Apparently, she had ordered the special - some sort of soup. Luckily, it suited the girl's taste just fine.

After several more bites and a few quick _'Need anything over here, miss?'_ s from the bright-eyed server, Hinata was finished with her pleasantly surprising meal. Leaving a generous tip for her waitress - despite her momentary awkwardness - Hinata headed back out into the streets.

It was around noon by the time she left the restaurant, so the lone Hyuuga decided to do some exploring.

After dropping off her purchases in her temporary room, Hinata decided to take an alternate route this time around. Pushing off her right foot with little force, she flew into the air and landed on a nearby roof. She stayed low, not wanting any villagers to see her and get the wrong idea - she simply wanted to see the tiny village from a bird's eye view.

Gracefully, Hinata leapt over rooftops as she admired her surroundings. Flora filled the village grounds amongst the natural dirt and grass, causing one to feel comfortable as she walked through the streets of the small settlement. This place was beautiful in a unique sort of way, the kunoichi decided, as she perched atop one of the few tall buildings; it was a natural beauty created by the earth and nurtured by the good people that dwelled there.

Hinata smiled at the view, happy that she had found such a lovely place.

After several hours of exploring the village - as both a kunoichi and a tourist - the young traveler decided it was time to head back to Miss Maho's Inn. The sun was still low in the sky, but Hinata wanted to enjoy her last night of peaceful sleep for as long as possible.

As it had been during her explorations throughout the day, her encounter with the ex-rogue that morning plagued her mind. For some reason, his presence had shaken her up quite a bit; yet, at the same time, she still felt the same peace she had felt when she met the toothless little girl. It was a strange feeling - a mixture of uneasiness and calm.

Hinata tried once again to shake the strange feeling as she entered Miss Maho's home, finding the old woman to be seated at the counter this time.

"Welcome back, my dear!" she greeted warmly. "Did you enjoy the village?"

The younger woman nodded, a kind smile gracing her features as well as she addressed the Innkeeper, "It was lovely, Miss Maho. You must l-love it here."

Miss Maho's smile somehow grew more tender at Hinata's words, "Oh, yes. I've lived here my whole life, after all. So I must enjoy it quite a bit!"

She looked to her left where a picture was framed on the wall - a family portrait. "My father was one of the first settlers here, you know," she stated proudly as she looked at her family with warm eyes.

"He raised my brothers and I here, all by himself," she looked away then, a wistful smile on her lips. She quickly sobered up, however; as if reminding herself that there was another person in the room.

"Anywho, let me stop badgering your ears off, my dear," Miss Maho said with a chuckle. "You go on and get some rest."

Wanting to respect the woman's wish to change the subject, Hinata gave another warm smile to the unique Innkeeper as she bowed slightly. She began walking up the steps to her room, but paused when Miss Maho softly called after her.

"I hate to be a bother, but please be sure to keep extra quiet tonight if you don't mind, my dear," the older woman said, sounding a bit frustrated. "Another guest checked in this morning and he's quite the grump."

Hinata smiled at the woman with squinted eyes as she put her index finger to her lips, signaling that she would keep quiet. Miss Maho chuckled at the already quiet girl as she turned back to the steps and made her way to her room.

Though she knew she was already a fairly soft-spoken person, the kunoichi did her best to be silent as she walked down the hallway. Once she entered her own room, Hinata gave a silent breath of relief. It had been a very eventful day, and she was ready to sleep.

She decided to shower in the morning before she left, so the Hyuuga was under the covers in an instant.

As she lay under the warm blankets, that tell-tale feeling of uneasy calm filled her heart and pooled in her stomach once again. Yet, this time, the calm seemed to outweigh the uneasy. Hinata's eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each breath she took, peaceful calm sinking into her bones and muscles.

That night, Hinata slept better than she had in, not only the past two weeks - but the past two years.

As the sun just barely began sinking below the horizon, this village settled within the forest was humming with peaceful content as its residents made their way home for the day. Just as the wide-eyed kunoichi had gotten in the habit of doing, the villagers rose and fell with the sun. So, as Hinata snoozed under the setting sun, others followed her lead.

Peculiarly, as the sleeping girl enjoyed her night of peaceful slumber - another nearby found himself, for the first time in more years than he cared to remember, doing the same.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Hinata woke up feeling well-rested and ready to continue her journey. Though, she had to admit she would miss this place. She made a mental note of its location, hoping to come back and visit next time she was in the area.

The kunoichi, already packed and ready to go, made sure to tell her host goodbye before leaving. She found the woman in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, it seemed. Hinata had been planning on just saying a quick farewell, but Miss Maho insisted that the young woman have a good meal before she left.

"I hope you'll come back and visit again, my dear," the woman said as Hinata enjoyed her nutritious breakfast. "It isn't often that we see a woman such as yourself pass through."

The young woman in question furrowed her brows at that, "What do you mean?"

Miss Maho chuckled at her younger counterpart, "A ninja, I mean. We don't see many shinobi around here these days, and when we do, it's mostly veterans on vacation. All men, all dreadfully boring."

Hinata giggled at the Innkeeper's annoyed expression, apparently not too pleased with the usual guests she hosted. She wiped away her grimace with a smile toward the girl across from her, "It's refreshing to see a strong young woman like you visit every once in a while."

At that, the girl blushed. Though she knew she wasn't necessarily "weak" any longer, it was odd hearing someone call her "strong." She decided she liked the sound of it, though.

"I'll be sure to come back one day," she promised, mirroring the woman's kind expression.

Soon enough, Hinata finished her meal and bid Miss Maho goodbye. Not before having another meal - "for the road" - shoved into her pack, of course.

"Take care of yourself, my dear."

With a smile and a nod, the kunoichi was off.

Miss Maho watched the young woman disappear and sighed. It was so rare to meet such a well-mannered ninja; the old woman had to admit, she would miss her.

However, she didn't have the time to mope over a stranger. Turning back to her business, Miss Maho took her place behind the counter as footsteps sounded on the staircase.

Must be the other one, the woman guessed. She had only had two guests within the past few days, after all - and one had just checked out.

"Did you sleep well, young man?"

The quiet man didn't respond, simply placing the key to his room on the counter before here and making his exit. The woman pursed her lips, letting out a huff as the door closed behind him.

Yes, she concluded, well-mannered guests are rare, indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata's small break seemed to give her the motivation she needed to continue her journey. Strangely enough, she even found it a bit easier to sleep! Though, she still couldn't sleep peacefully through the night - the ex-heiress could now get at least a few hours of shut-eye before the sun showed its face.

The only downside to the next leg of her trip was the weather.

Just as she had predicted, the rainy season began soon after she left the village among the forest. She was eternally grateful for the rude vendor that sold her the large cloak that was now on its way to becoming a permanent of her wardrobe.

Despite the rain, Hinata was enjoying herself. It seemed she was nearing the edge of Konaha, though she honestly wasn't exactly sure where she was. In an effort to fully submerge herself in her surroundings, the Hyuuga girl decided she would only use her byakugan when absolutely necessary. So, yes, her sense of direction was a bit off without the aid of her all-seeing eyes.

She decided that was alright, though. Her trip wasn't about the destination, it was about the journey.

A little over three weeks passed before Hinata decided it was time to stop for supplies once again - and, more importantly, to sleep in a bed. Though she was getting used to sleeping amongst Mother Nature, the former heiress still preferred a soft mattress.

The village she visited this time around was quite a bit different than her previous stop. The most overt difference was its size. This place was about ten times bigger than the tiny settlement in the forest had been, with hundreds and hundreds of people pushing past one another with unfriendly ease. Though the previous village had been fairly loud, Hinata could hardly hear herself think as she waded through the pool of civilians, shinobi, bums, and royalty as they shouted at one another.

Yet, while the quaint village she had left weeks ago shouted in happiness - the people of this place seemed to only allow curse words in their vocabulary.

Not daring to ask anyone for directions in fear of having those curses directed at her, the kunoichi subtly made use of her unique eyes to find a suitable place to stay for the night. After a few seconds of searching, Hinata spotted a rundown hostile through the hundreds of people in her line of sight.

Much to her dismay, it seemed the place was quite far from where she currently stood. The girl briefly considered hopping over the rooftops as to avoid the mass of people that stood between her and her destination; but she decided not to attract the attention. Feeling her anxiety heighten as people continued to bustle around her, Hinata held her breath and began pushing through the hoard of angry citizens.

Usually, the girl would make a point to examine the village as she walked down its roads. This time, however, she had no way of doing so without utilizing her byakugan once again; and, frankly, she needed all her strength to avoid hyperventilating at that particular moment.

Everywhere she turned, all the kunoichi saw were people. Eventually, she stopped trying to discern her surroundings and kept her eyes glued to the ground ahead of her. All she had to do was keep going straight and eventually she would reach her destination. _Just a little bit further..._

She was almost there when a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling tickled the back of her neck.

Hinata's brows furrowed as she inadvertently came to a stop, ignoring the people who complained as they pushed past her. The girl lifted her head, looking around - not knowing what exactly she was looking for. Whatever it was, she didn't find it as her eyes scanned the sea of faces around her. Puzzled, Hinata turned her head back toward the ground and continued her trek.

Finally, she reached the grimy-looking hostile; it was squeezed in between two other buildings, yet it looked like it had been there first, with its rickety porch and leaning sign. Pursing her lips slightly at the appearance of the place where she would be resting her head that night, the pearl-eyed kunoichi made her way to the weak door. However, she stopped when she noticed one of the buildings that hugged the Inn's side.

Hinata's stomach growled, _I could use a snack._

The hungry traveler entered the pastry shop and immediately felt better as the smell of freshly-baked sweets graced her senses. After scanning their long list of items, Hinata decided on a tasty-looking cinnamon bun. The girl had to stop herself from drooling as she paid for her snack and made her way outside, taking advantage of the lesser populated area and taking a seat outside of the shop.

All of the stress from her long day was washed away as Hinata bit into the warm, sticky pastry. If there was anything that never failed to make the Hyuuga girl feel better, it was dessert.

Despite her hectic surroundings, the familiar feeling of peace that she had felt in the last village began consuming her once again. Thank goodness for cinnamon buns.

As she enjoyed her snack, Hinata watched as people passed by her place in front of the pastry shop.

An older woman walked past slowly, leaning on her cane as she hobbled down the street. The kunoichi watched as a younger man approached the woman, seeming to offer his help - which only prompted the woman to use her cane to whack him right in the shin. Hinata winced as the boy ran away from the grumpy old woman, who was smirking as she continued down the dirt road.

Looking away from the sly woman, the Hyuuga saw what looked to be a newly-wed couple on the other side of the road. They were shopping at one of the many vendors, giggling and smiling as they modeled hats and jewelry for each other. Hinata blushed as the couple shared a tender kiss; she looked away after that, feeling as if she were intruding on their privacy. Though, they were in public, so she supposed it wasn't very private after all.

Hinata took another bite of her sweet treat as another person passed. The first thing she noticed were his shoes, since she was now staring at the ground due to the affection being displayed a few feet away. He wore simple black sandals, with slender toes peeking out while he walked down the street leisurely. As her eyes travelled up farther, she noticed that he wore a long, black cloak - a bit more worn than her own. Though, the rain had stopped for that day and was replaced by a shining sun, so she couldn't help but wonder why he still wore such a thing.

As the man passed by where she sat, Hinata took another bite of her snack and almost choked when her eyes finally landed on his face.

Sasuke?!

She had only caught a glimpse of him as he passed, but she was sure that had been the Uchiha walking by. Wanting to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, the Hyuuga activated her byakugan silently and sucked in a sharp breath.

That was him, alright; but why? How?

It had been almost a month since their encounter in the small village - how was it possible that he just so happened to be here, as well?

As she tried to make sense of such a strange twist of fate, the man in question stopped suddenly, turning his head toward…Hinata!

The kunoichi quickly deactivated her byakugan and stuffed the rest of her snack into her mouth as she made a hasty departure, fast-walking in the opposite direction of both Sasuke and the hostile.

Her heart was beating at what felt like a million miles per hour. Did he notice her watching him? She wouldn't put it past the legendary ninja to be able to sense such a thing, but it still caused a chill to run down her spine.

Though, she would rather that than the other possible reason: he was following her.

That couldn't be the case, though - right? What interest would the Sasuke Uchiha have in her? Hinata chuckled breathily at her own paranoia. Of course he wasn't following her; it was simply a random occurrence.

After all, why would such a person even spare a glance in her direction? She was just being silly.

Hinata noticed then that she had made it quite far away from the rundown hostile, and Sasuke (and the delicious pastry shop). She turned to look toward where the old building stood - possibly where he still stood.

Though she was sure it was only due to her own nerves, the thought of going back toward the Uchiha made Hinata's heart pound harder than ever. She decided sleeping in a bed again could wait a bit longer.

So, with her supplies in hand and a cinnamon bun in her stomach, Hinata left the chaotic village behind.

~~~~~~~~~~

A week went by before Hinata admitted to herself that made she should have stayed at the hectic village when she had a chance. It had been raining non-stop for days, and the Hyuuga was growing more and more weary by the day.

Luckily, she passed by another village on a particularly rainy day. This village was about as big as the last one, but not nearly as populated - or loud. Despite the dreary weather, she was greeted with smiles as she made her way through the area - which she was eternally grateful for after her last experience in a new place.

Feeling much less intimidated this time around, the kunoichi asked a man passing by for directions to the nearest inn. She was delighted to learn that it was fairly close; the sooner she could get out of the cold rain and into a warm bed, the better.

With her cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders, Hinata made her way in the direction the man pointed. The rain hadn't let up in hours, so without the use of her byakugan, Hinata could barely make out the buildings as she passed. After a few minutes of walking, the Hyuuga finally saw what looked to be her destination in the distance. Ready to be in bed after so long, the pearl-eyed girl sped up her steps in excitement.

_Bed, here I come!_

Just as she neared the inn with an excited smile on her face, Hinata was suddenly whisked off her feet by an unknown force.

Before her brain could even process what was happening, the kunoichi found herself shoved roughly against the brick wall of a nearby alley - a hand clasped around her throat as she struggled to regain her breath. She opened her eyes and any attempt of catching her breath was thrown out of the window as she looked at the red eyes glaring back at her.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his voice both calm and angry at the same time.

Hinata's brows furrowed through her own fear, "W-What?"

The sharingan-wielder pushed her against the wall harder, seemingly dissatisfied with her reply. "You've been following me. Why?"

The Hyuuga blinked, suddenly feeling a pang of annoyance rather than intimidation. He thought she was following him? Hinata didn't even know he was here until he so rudely announced his presence, and yet he was going to accuse her of such a thing?

"I'm not f-following you," she said, feeling a bit defensive even as the most lethal hands in Konaha were wrapped around her throat. "I-I didn't even know you were h-h-here."

Sasuke blew a puff of air out of his nose slightly, which she translated as a scoff of disbelief. "Right."

Hinata was well-aware at how strange it was that the two of them had once again ended up in the same village, at the same time; but she also knew it wasn't on purpose - at least, on her side. She was about to retort when the Uchiha suddenly released her from his grip, deactivating his sharingan in the process.

"Well," he said, sounding more apathetic this time around, "you don't seem to be much of a threat, either way. So, I suppose I won't kill you."

Hinata wasn't sure why, but she didn't necessarily feel grateful for being granted his "mercy." In fact, every word out of the man's mouth made the timid girl's nerves fire with annoyance. As if she wasn't already angry enough at his accusations, the next words out of the ex-rogue's mouth made Hinata's blood boil.

"I'm assuming Naruto and Sakura sent you to check up on their old friend," he said as he turned away from the girl, apparently done with his impromptu interrogation. "Tell them I said 'hello.'"

Again, Hinata didn't know why, but the implication that she was nothing more than his friends' errand girl made Hinata angrier than she had been in years. Not caring that he could hear her coming a mile away, the kunoichi stormed up to the retreating shinobi and planted her feet in front of him; only blocking the powerful man in theory, for he could move her aside without flexing a single muscle.

"I am n- _not_ here for you," she stated with surprising forcefulness. "Think what you will, but I promise that your whereabouts are the last thing on my mind."

If she wasn't so terrified at the fact that she had just been so rude to Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata would have been proud of herself for barely stuttering through her declaration.

Deciding she didn't care about the man's reaction to her small outburst, Hinata passed by the Uchiha with purpose and made her way to her original destination. As she stepped out of the dark alleyway, pulling her hood back atop her now-soaked head, the Hyuuga realized just how dumb her actions had been. He could kill her at any moment, could stop her breath with a mere glance - and she had just told him off!

The thought made her jittery with both fear and exhilaration.

It took only a moment for the kunoichi to reach the inn, and she couldn't have been happier to be there as she stepped out of the cold rain and into the toasty building. After paying for her room, the Hyuuga made her way up to her room, quite frustrated that her previous excitement had been interrupted by Sasuke. How dare he treat her in such a way just because of a mere coincidence? Though she had to agree that it was strange, it was no reason to act to hostile, nonetheless.

Hinata huffed as she entered her room for the night. She had been so ready to curl up under the covers and enjoy a peaceful night's sleep, but now she was energized by her own anger.

Hoping it would calm her nerves a bit, the girl decided to take a nice, long bath. After taking her sweet time washing away the dirt and grime that had coated her body after weeks of being out in the wilderness, Hinata felt quite a bit better. She finally started feeling relaxed as she pulled the soft blankets around her, shifting her body down further so that she was fully cocooned in the warmth of the cozy bedding.

A sigh left the young girl's lips as she closed her eyes, ready for sleep to consume her.

However, instead of seeing black behind her closed lids - Hinata saw red.

Her eyes shot open, byakugan active as she searched for any sign of the Uchiha. When she saw that no one was there, the Hyuuga realized it must have been her own imagination. Blushing in embarrassment despite the fact that no one was there to witness her paranoia, Hinata closed her eyes once again; and once again, red eyes started back at her.

Groaning, the sleepy girl turned onto her stomach and shoved her face into the fluffy pillow. _Get out of my head!_

For longer than she cared to keep track of, Hinata tried her best to will those eyes out of her mind - to no avail. Eventually, however, she succumbed to her drowsiness and drifted off to sleep.

Though, even as she slept, blood-red eyes stared back at her mind's eye.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rain persisted well into the next morning, but Hinata wasn't going to let that stop her from making her departure after a quick breakfast.

Her encounter with Sasuke the night before had put the kunoichi on edge, so she was willing to endure a little more rain if it meant getting away from him. Though she wasn't even sure if the Uchiha had even stayed in the village that night, the girl was not about to take that chance; she wanted to stay as far away from that person as possible.

Of course, the world didn't seem to care what Hinata wanted.

The Hyuuga had barely taken two steps out of the village grounds when she felt a presence behind her. Out of reflex, she spun on her heel - jumping several feet away and assuming her fighting stance. The tense kunoichi relaxed only slightly after realizing who her unexpected guest was. She remained on the defensive.

"Did you need something?" Hinata inquired, surprised by both the barely-hidden disdain in her voice and lack of stuttering. If it had been just about anyone else, the polite girl would feel guilty; but as she watched that subtle smirk drift onto Sasuke's face, Hinata silently wished she had said something much worse.

"Not really," the Uchiha replied blandly, despite the mirth expertly hidden in his features. "I was just leaving, and here you are again."

Her blood boiled at Sasuke's words, at his implication. He was accusing her of something. Again.

Trying her best to keep calm on the exterior as she seethed, Hinata replied with measured breath, "What a coincidence. I was doing the same."

The stoic man across from her smirked plainly this time. "A coincidence," he repeated, obviously not buying into her words.

"Yes," Hinata snapped suddenly. "A coincidence."

There was a somewhat awkward silence then; the only sound being the rain as it poured around the two hostile ninja. Hinata avoided looking straight ahead as Sasuke's eyes bore into her. She briefly wondered if she had made a mistake. The Uchiha had just threatened her life a few hours before - what would stop him from taking back his prior mercy?

Just as the kunoichi had been about to execute her escape plan, Sasuke broke the loud silence with an anti-climactic hum of indifference.

"If you say so, _Hyuuga_."

With that, the elusive shinobi was gone in the blink of an eye. Hinata quickly activated her byakugan, but even with her all-seeing eyes he was nowhere to be seen.

The now lone ninja shook off the lingering feeling of awe and was once again filled with annoyance as she bound off in what she could only assume was the opposite direction of the lightening fast Uchiha. How dare he accuse her of following him, twice! The man didn't even know her, yet he acted like he had guessed her "true" intentions.

Or did he know her?

_'If you say so, Hyuuga.'_

Had Sasuke only made the assumption of her surname because of her unique eyes, or had he recognized her since the day of their first encounter?

Though her natural modesty wanted to believe it had been an educated guess on behalf of the former Leaf shinobi, Hinata had a distinct feeling that wasn't the case. Another swirl of frustration pooled in her stomach at the thought.

_He knew who I was and just ignored me!_

Of course, she knew the ex-rogue would most likely treat anyone other than his teammates in the same manner; nevertheless, Hinata felt slighted.

The annoyed girl let out a huff, her bad mood only worsening with the harsh weather as she bound through the forest. She did her best to calm down, knowing that she shouldn't let such things get to her - that she had never before let such things get to her. Yet, as the day passed, the former heiress couldn't shake her irritation.

As she continued on her lone adventure, Hinata came to a sudden realization.

She had never, not once in her life, genuinely disliked someone. Even those like Pain and Obito, the empathetic girl didn't harbor hate in her heart for them. However, for the first time, the sweet girl decided she did dislike someone, after all.

So, with newfound motivation to avoid the object of her negative feelings at all costs, Hinata continued on her journey.


	3. Attention

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)**

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

_"You're very pleased with yourself, I see; it's like a walk in the park_

_You aren't enlightened by anybody else, 'cause you can see in the dark"_

_Attention - the Raconteurs_

~~~~~~~~~~

The following months were a whirlwind of emotions for the wayward Hyuuga.

On the one hand, she was feeling more at peace than ever before. Every day was a new adventure - unpredictable and exciting. Hinata had met more people than she could possibly remember, yet all of them left an undeniable impression on her.

Like the sweet mother and son that she had crossed paths with as she stopped at a local dango stand. When the young boy noticed the wide, pearly eyes of the woman divulging in her sweet treat across from him, he had stared and stared until his mother scolded him quietly.

"You know it's rude to stare at strangers, Yuki!"

The boy shamelessly ignored his mother, of course. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he blurted out, in childlike wonder, "How'd you get your eyes like that?"

Hinata, who had been fairly distracted by her snack during all of this, was confused by the question at first. However, it only took a moment to piece together the source of the child's awed expression.

She had simply smiled at the boy, whose mother looked like she was going to explode at any moment due to her son's brazen personality. "What do you think?" Hinata had asked, not wanting to share the somewhat grim reality of her family's bloodline with such a sweet soul.

It was hard enough for her developed mind to process the harsh and nearly inhumane actions that spurned from eyes just like her own. From both the outside world and her own family, these eyes had brought nothing but pain to so many in the Hyuuga clan - herself included.

Yet, here was a boy who looked at her eyes with nothing but excitement and intrigue. It was almost enough for her to forget the cruelty associated with them.

The boy had pursed his lips for a moment, thinking hard before answering with confidence, "I think you stared at the moon for so long that it shot into your eye balls!"

Hinata blinked. That was a new one.

Then she laughed; a delightful, genuine laugh that she hadn't let out in more years than she cared to think about. This made the boy, and even his irritable mother, laugh along with her. The three didn't talk much after that, but the boy made a point to wave at Hinata as they left the stand a while later.

It was those moments that left Hinata with a feeling of hope for the world around her, and the people who resided there. In a world where, once upon a time, so much blood had been shed because of the very eyes that this little boy marveled - there was hope.

And then there was him.

The bane of her existence and the current source of every negative feeling in her body - Sasuke Uchiha.

As if their last encounter hadn't been enough, it was barely a few weeks before she found herself face to face with the Sharingan-wielder once again. This time, from across a river.

She had been searching for a suitable place to freshen up a bit (as much as one could in the middle of the woods) when she noticed the sound of running water nearby. Her relieved smile soon turned into an annoyed purse of her lips as she emerged from the foliage to see Sasuke on the other side of the river, splashing water on his face.

Unlike his usual self, the Uchiha hadn't heard her approaching before then and greeted her with an equally annoyed, albeit a bit surprised expression.

Many thoughts crossed both of their minds at that moment; how had neither noticed the other's presence? Why were they once again finding themselves in the same place, at the same time? What were their intentions? How many times was this going to _happen_?

The two stared at each other for a tense moment, both so full of questions and annoyance that they could barely stand it. Well, Hinata _couldn't_ stand it. Before either could break the silence between them, the kunoichi turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hinata activated her Byakugan and made sure he wasn't following her. Sure enough, she could see that he was still on the other side of the river, making no move to go after her.

_Thank goodness…_

It was at this moment that Hinata finally decided that this was a problem. A big, and very odd problem.

She knew for a fact that she wasn't doing this on purpose - and although she didn't know for sure what his deal was, Sasuke's reactions seemed to indicate he wasn't, either.

So what the hell was going on?

Coincidence could only go so far, and this situation had definitely crossed that line - but what did that mean? Why was it that this man was everywhere she turned?

Frustration mixed with curiosity as Hinata made her way through the woods, not knowing where she was going and not bothering to care. She had gotten quite used to wandering aimlessly, so it came naturally at this point. Although, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she had been running in circles all these months.

Regardless, Hinata tried her best not to let the Uchiha get to her too much as she continued on her directionless journey.

Though that would have been much easier if she wasn't constantly finding herself in his presence.

As weeks passed, so did their paths. Over, and over, and over, and over again.

They didn't always speak; sometimes they didn't even look at one another - simply knowing the other was nearby and deciding to ignore them. It became quite easy to tell when they were in close proximity, actually. Even when they were using their most advanced chakra cloaking jutsu, it was becoming too easy to sense one another among the trees.

Other times, Sasuke tried his best to get on Hinata's every single nerve. Or, at least, it felt that way. She could sense that he still wasn't quite convinced of her innocence, and that made her blood boil for some reason; but she never lost her composure. Other than a few dirty looks here and there, the ever-so-docile Hyuuga could say she had held it together quite well.

She wasn't sure how much longer that composure would last, though.

No matter how hard they tried to avoid one another, they somehow always managed to end up face to face. Of course, there were times when it seemed as if their apparent curse had finally been broken. When a whole two months went by with no sign of each other, Hinata was sure that they had finally found a way out of their vicious and annoying cycle.

Until they ran into each other once again - quite literally this time.

Hinata had been enjoying a warm meal in a rowdy bar when she encountered a drunken man who was just sure that she was his long-lost wife. He blabbered on and on; asking why she had left him, had she found another man, and where the hell was his cat? With no answers to the slurring man's questions, Hinata swiftly retreated as the man continued on his tangent.

Though as she escaped one man's unwanted attention, she found herself under the scrutiny of another.

She wasn't sure which was worse, honestly.

In her haste to get away from the uncomfortable situation, Hinata had backed right into the chest of the one and only Sasuke. _Oh, great…_

Once she realized what had happened, the girl's annoyance shifted from the drunk to the black-eyed man glaring down at her.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata chose not to respond, as had become the norm in their most recent encounters. Instead, she simply turned on her heel and headed for the door.

It seemed that her two-month break from the rogue ninja had made it quite difficult to deal with his subtle rudeness; of course, the harassment beforehand probably didn't help her mood very much. In hindsight, Hinata wasn't sure if he even was being rude or if his face was simply in a perpetual state of disgust. Nevertheless, she was not in the mood that night.

Apparently her lack of patience went unnoticed by the Uchiha, for he decided to follow her this time.

_What is he doing?…_

If there was anything she could count on during their chance encounters, it was that they would always leave in separate directions. Yet as Hinata made her way through the worn-down trail, she listened to his steady footfalls behind her.

The ex-heiress took a deep breath. This side of her, this boiling anger, it was so new to her - and she didn't want to give into it. It was only in his presence that she ever felt such a way. Even on the days that their eyes never met, simply knowing he was nearby would make her heart race and stomach clench.

It had grown harder and harder to contain these feelings as they continued to cross paths. Especially since she could swear he seemed to be silently enjoying it at times. Every time she saw that arrogant smirk slide onto his face, it took every bit of her willpower not to smack it right off.

The thought made her uncomfortable, though. She didn't like feeling this way. In fact, it was because of feelings like this that she decided to come on this "mission" in the first place!

Another deep breath. Another step. Another steady footfall from behind.

_When is he going to leave?!_

She refused to give into whatever game he was playing. She would not turn around.

An idea struck her then.

With an effortless grace that she was sure she hadn't possessed in the Leaf Village, Hinata bound off at full speed. It only took a moment before she heard her pursuer catch up, with an involuntary grunt of annoyance. That caused a smirk of her own.

It was soon replaced with a scowl when she reminded herself that he was still following her.

Suddenly unable to control her temper, Hinata made a sharp left - causing Sasuke to make a hasty stop to prevent running into her.

She hoped that he would get the message.

He didn't.

Or chose to ignore it.

Hinata could feel her anger boiling near its edge as she sensed him catch up once again.

Deciding that enough was enough, she landed on the ground and clenched her fists. She didn't turn around when she heard him land behind her, still trying with all her might to quell the fire swirling inside of her.

What was he doing? Was he intentionally trying to make her angry? Why would he even want to do that? Shouldn't he be off doing rogue ninja things? What in the world could he possibly want with her?

Finally at her wit's end, Hinata spun on her heel ready to lash out at the source of her frustration - but no one was there.

Furrowing her brows, the Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and sure enough, she was alone.

Unamused laughter bubbled up from Hinata's chest. As if it was possible, she was even angrier than before! He was toying with her. He thought this was funny.

Well, Hinata was done being a joke.

With as calming of a breath as she could muster, the kunoichi bound off once again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was frustrated.

Actually, that was a bit of an understatement. In fact, there was no word in existence that could describe the way that the usually unbothered Uchiha felt in this moment, soaring through the trees.

Why did he follow her? Because he felt like it. That was why.

Why did he feel like it? Well, that's why he was frustrated.

He didn't know why he felt the need to follow her out of that run-down hovel. Possibly it was because he, once again, found himself surprised at her close proximity.

He had felt an urge to enter the bar as he passed by, and even then he didn't understand why. Sasuke barely drank, and never sought out a crowd. Yet, through the door he went.

Immediately he had noticed the drunkard, and for a reason unknown to him at that moment, Sasuke felt rage as he watched the man harass a woman at the bar.

Usually, he would simply ignore it. He may not condone such actions, but he wasn't one to put himself in someone else's business. Yet, as soon as he noticed just who was at the mercy of such a despicable creature, Sasuke's feet began moving on their own.

He didn't intervene, as much as his deepest instincts screamed at him - he simply watched.

This girl was something, that was for sure. He wasn't sure what, but she was definitely something. For months, he had crossed paths with her involuntarily, and for months he had racked his brain trying to figure out just why this was happening.

At first, he was positive that she had been sent by the Leaf to keep tabs on him. Though he left on good terms with everyone (meaning: everyone that he cared about being on good terms with), he knew Naruto was nothing if not stubborn. So, it would make sense for him to send someone to keep on eye on him every once in a while. Even though he promised not to.

Yet, the more time he spent around this girl, the more he was convinced that she had no desire to keep up with him.

Which was new for Sasuke - not that he necessarily minded. He was used to being center of attention, whether it be good or bad. Women were especially drawn to him, for obvious reasons.

As a child, it had irritated him to no end. He had wanted nothing to do with the affections of girls, or anyone for that matter. All that consumed his mind was revenge, violence, and pain. It was a dark time, he could admit that to himself now.

Nowadays, he didn't see the opposite sex in quite the same light. Sure, he still preferred to be alone most of the time, but even the elusive rogue craved some company from time to time.

Of course, none lasted more than a night. He may have become a bit more agreeable since the war ended, but he was still himself. No one was worth more than that to him at this point. The only people he held dear to his heart were living their best lives far away from where he currently stood - and that was how he liked it.

So, what was _her_ deal?

He had, unfortunately, spent a great deal of time pondering that question. Logically, he had to wonder if he was simply attracted to the girl; but he dismissed that almost immediately. Not to say she wasn't attractive - in fact, she was gorgeous. One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, if he was being honest with himself.

He wasn't, though.

Yet when he looked at her, he just felt annoyed. She was a mystery that he didn't want to solve, but found himself trying to anyway. That pissed him off.

He didn't like being unsure of himself - or anything, for that matter. He was used to being certain about everything in his life.

 _Well,_ he stopped himself, remembering the long stretch of his life when he was so sure that his brother was a traitor. _Maybe not._

Sasuke sighed inwardly, this was so frustrating.

He had been about to make his exit when Hinata finally became aware of his presence - after running straight into him.

If he wasn't so vexed by her very existence, the look on her face after his semi-greeting may have been amusing. It didn't last long, though. In a second, the Hyuuga was out the door, leaving Sasuke without a word.

That annoyed him.

He wasn't sure why.

He chose to ignore it.

As if of their own volition, Sasuke's legs began carrying him toward the door. He watched as she walked down the trail to their left, and it was obvious that she was angry. Her fists were clenched slightly, shoulders tense and her steps certain.

He wondered briefly if she was angry at herself for letting that man treat her in such a way. He remembered her being fairly weak in their younger days, but it was obvious that she had made an improvement since then. Any well-versed ninja could tell the strong from the weak by just a quick interaction, and she was far from weak nowadays.

So, maybe she was beating herself up for letting such a low-life harass her like that. He couldn't blame her - it was quite embarrassing.

With each step, she seemed to grow more and more irritated. He found that silly. She was heading farther and farther away from the building with each step, shouldn't that be a relief?

It was then that Sasuke realized that he was following her. He would have stopped, but he was far too proud for that.

So, maybe she wasn't angry about the drunk after all.

Sasuke smirked.

He suddenly felt like a child again. It was like he was teasing a young Naruto. He felt that familiar feeling of amusement that would swirl around his chest whenever the loud blond would shout at him for….whatever it was they argued about.

That was odd in itself, he mused. He hadn't felt the urge to tease in many years; it was slightly uncomfortable now.

Yet, as he watched her tense shoulders move up and down with a deep breath, Sasuke found himself enjoying this small interaction.

He realized that he wanted to see the look on her face in that moment.

As if she were purposely rebelling against his inner thoughts, Hinata suddenly bound off at top speed. Once again, Sasuke was caught off-guard by the Hyuuga heiress. She did that quite a lot. He didn't like it.

Now starting to feel annoyed himself, Sasuke followed after her with a grunt. It only took a second for him to catch up, and he had to hold back an amused chuckle at her obvious disdain.

Once again he had to ask himself, what was he doing?

Usually, he wasted no time trying to get away from her. What was so different this time?

A voice in the back of his head pointed out that they hadn't seen each other in months, and it was possible that he was making up for lost time.

Sasuke scoffed at himself internally. That was ridiculous. He was bored, that was all. He had gotten used to their random encounters, so it was simply dull the past couple months. After all, traveling through the woods alone for years can get old after a while.

Yes, Sasuke concluded, he was just letting off some steam - and she was an easy target. It was obvious that the quiet girl was not used to getting so riled up, so it was easy to get to her. Yes, that was it.

His thoughts were cut short when Hinata made a quick left turn, causing him to stop short just as she whizzed past his face. Sasuke blinked for a moment, taking in the faint aroma that lingered in her path. How had he not seen that coming?

Frustrated by his own mistake, Sasuke scowled as he bound off in her direction. She wanted to lose him? She'd have to try harder than that.

He followed her for a few more moments, still unsure of what he was even doing, but not willing to give up now. Suddenly, she stopped.

Sasuke landed a few paces behind her, watching as she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

It was then that Sasuke was filled with a strange feeling. It wasn't quite unfamiliar, nor was it familiar. He felt his frustration melt into a sort of calmness; the two emotions swirled around in his belly, back and forth, and made him almost want to vomit.

Suddenly, her face was the last thing he wanted to see.

Before he could even think about it, Sasuke bound off in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Sasuke Uchiha then made a decision: he was done with Hinata Hyuuga.

He decided not to dwell on the odd feelings that lingered inside of him, and instead focused on moving forward.

~~~~~~~~~~

The days following were some of the worst Hinata had experienced since leaving the Leaf.

Days grew hotter and hotter as time passed, while the night brought on a frigid cold that shook her to the core. Lack of rest brought on fatigue, which made dealing with the harsh weather nearly impossible.

On top of that, she had seen no sign of civilization since her last stop; so her chances of a good night's rest were looking slimmer by the day.

Luckily, she had enough food to last her for a little while longer - but water was scarce. She briefly wondered if she was nearing the border of the Land of Wind. That would explain the lack of moisture in the air that had become quite apparent as she began to run low on water.

More days passed and with each step Hinata's body screamed for a break, for some warm food, for water. She had officially ran out that morning and could already feel the toll it was taking on her body.

Knowing better than to play with chance, Hinata mustered up as much energy as she could to activate her Byakugan (for the first time quite a while, as she was trying her best to conserve energy). An involuntary gasp left her mouth as she spotted a small cottage a few miles North of where she stood.

Hinata pushed aside her exhaustion and bound off as fast as her legs could possibly carry her, praying to whoever was listening that she would find water at her destination.

As she approached the small home, it became apparent to the kunoichi that it was, indeed, empty. Hinata tried not to let herself be too disappointed by that fact as she took a step onto the groaning porch.

Despite her assumptions, the ex-heiress could not dismiss her politeness as she softly knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

Taking the following silence as confirmation, Hinata opened the door with a loud creak. Wincing slightly, she took in her new surroundings slowly.

The home had obviously not been a home in quite a long time. There were semblances of past owners, but it seemed as if no one had touched a thing in years. A small bed sat in the corner, tucked underneath a window, with tattered sheets scattered about on top. On the opposite side of the home was a quaint kitchen; it seemed to only have the bare essentials, but that was all Hinata needed.

Pausing in her exploration of the abandoned building, the parched kunoichi dashed to the sink and let out a squeal of excitement as the water began to flow with the turn of a knob. Sure, it probably wasn't the cleanest water she had ever tasted, but it was heavenly in that moment.

After a few moments, Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she felt the water ease her dry throat.

Feeling a bit better, she turned to continue perusing her tiny oasis.

There was a dusty fireplace on the wall next to the front door, probably full of insects and soot after years of going unused. A couch sat in front of the fireplace, covered in a cloth. Other than that, the cottage was rather empty. There were a few scattered papers here and there, an empty picture frame leaning against a wall, and even a few dishes lying around.

Hinata wondered what had caused such a quaint home to be abandoned for so long, but the thought of demons and ghouls like those from stories Hanabi used to force her to listen to brought an end to those thoughts.

It was then that Hinata's body refused to be ignored; her eyelids began to lower as she shuffled her way to the cloth-covered couch. Deciding that whatever was on the furniture was not nearly as gross as what she had been lying in for weeks on the forest ground, Hinata flung herself under the white cloth and made herself cozy.

She let out a sudden sneeze due to the dust that was now flying around her, but still managed a smile of contentment as she drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Hinata hesitantly opened her eyes.

Although she was much more rested than she was before, she felt immensely worse. The days of no sleep, little water or food, and lots of traveling were finally catching up to her.

_Grooooowl_

Speaking of having little food...

Hinata had finished her last bit of rations the day before, much to her dismay. She stretched slowly as she stood from the dusty, yet surprisingly comfortable, couch. She glanced at the kitchen and noticed the two cabinets hanging above the sink. Knowing that it was futile, but deciding it couldn't hurt, Hinata began to look for some snacks.

_Maybe there will be some leftover crackers or somethi-_

Hinata's jaw dropped as she opened up the old cabinet doors and saw - "Food!"

There were several containers of rations piled up inside of the oddly clean cabinet, neatly stacked on top of one another. Blinking in amazement, Hinata didn't think twice before grabbing one and stuffing its contents down her throat.

After scarfing down two and a half containers, Hinata allowed herself to be thoroughly confused. This place was supposed to be abandoned, so who filled up this cabinet with food?

The Hyuuga pursed her lips and began investigating the cottage once more, this time with a slightly clearer head.

At first glance, the home did indeed look to have been abandoned for quite a while; but upon further investigation, the Hyuuga could see small signs of someone having been there not too long ago. A little bit less dust on certain areas of the home (including the cabinet of rations and, after a closer look, the raggedy bed), a book inside of the nightstand drawer with a bookmark in place, and, of course, the food and running water.

Hinata's mind and heart raced at the thought of being caught in someone else's home without permission, but at the same time, it didn't seem like they were going to be home any time soon. After all, it had been several hours since she had arrived and there had been no sign of anyone.

The kunoichi pondered her situation for moment; on the one hand, she was technically trespassing and had no idea what kind of person the inhabitant of this place was, or where they were.

On the other hand - she really didn't want to leave yet.

Thinking of going right back out into the wilderness with no supplies and no idea where the nearest settlement was, Hinata groaned.

The ache in her legs was all the convincing she needed to settle back down on the now somewhat less dusty couch.

Hinata wondered just who lived here, and where they could be. It was possible that this was a pit stop for some local shinobi, but she was sure that the surrounding areas were largely made up of civilians and empty forest. Maybe whoever lived here had simply left not too long ago, deciding to find a more suitable home?

Questions piled up, with no way to find the answers right away. She had grown used to such mystery, though.

The Hyuuga let out a yawn. After filling her belly, Hinata's brief spurt of energy had waned and she felt her eyelids drooping once more.

Deciding that she would chance being caught in a stranger's home if it meant a few more hours of good sleep, Hinata curled up under the dirty sheet and drifted off once more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed, chilling the air as the sun retreated behind the mountains. Sasuke pulled his cloak closer to his body, trying to trap as much body heat as he could as he leaped through the trees.

He was used to dealing with the most extreme weather imaginable, so the striking cold was nothing more than a nuisance to him. However, his lack of food was a problem.

Luckily, Sasuke was fairly accustomed to the area surrounding the Land of Fire - so he knew just where to go.

He had spent the better part of the past few years circling the border of his former home - in fact he was fairly sure he could find his way around with his eyes closed, if he decided it was worth the effort. Or if he was bored enough. He made a mental note to try that one day.

Of course he had traveled much farther when he first left the Leaf on his quest for penance; he had braved the sands of the Land of Wind, bathed in the waterfalls of the Hidden Waterfall Village, and even found his way to Turtle Island at one point. Yes, he had seen just about everything that he cared to see by this point, so it was only natural for him to gravitate closer to his homeland.

Although he still felt the need to stay away from his village, that didn't mean he didn't care about it at all. The times were much more peaceful since the war but there were still scum roaming around, plotting some pathetic attack on the Leaf and its inhabitants. So, Sasuke resigned to being a silent guardian of his friends and their loved ones.

There were little who knew of his presence; although, those who lived in the area and were bound to see him flying through the trees or disciplining a scoundrel from time to time. Sasuke tried his best to keep his distance from those in the area, but some were a bit more curious (or, nosy) than others.

The nosiest of all was a common man who spent his time traveling along the border of the Land of Fire. The rogue ninja didn't care quite enough to truly know, but he had deduced that the man was a traveling writer of sorts. He had never seen the red-haired man without a journal in hand - pausing in his steps to scribble something before continuing his trek.

Apparently, the man had taken an interest in the Uchiha over the years.

He wasn't exactly sure when, but at some point the man had begun to follow him. Well, as best as he could. Obviously, tracking the elusive rogue was no easy feat for any experienced shinobi, let alone an average citizen. Yet, Sasuke was surprised to see that the man had indeed figured out a few of his regular routes along the border.

One night, the shinobi had spotted a particularly suspicious looking group of men heading for a village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Knowing better than to jump into a fight without knowing what he was getting himself into, Sasuke had remained hidden - waiting, watching, yawning.

He had been ready to leave his post, deciding they were more bark than bite, when he noticed the writer slinking around the bushes below him.

Sasuke had to hold back a groan.

_This guy really doesn't know when to quit, huh._

It didn't take using his Sharingan for Sasuke to know that the situation could easily go from harmless to not-so-harmless if the weak traveler were to be seen by the group of wannabe thugs. Reluctantly, the rogue ninja quietly leapt from his perch and landed behind the young man.

The red-head whipped around, ready to squeal in surprise, but was quickly whisked into the air.

As swiftly as it began, it ended. The traveling writer staggered and leaned on a nearby tree, looking wide-eyed at the intimidating man in front of him.

He swallowed hard. Sasuke could sense the fear and curiosity rolling off the man in waves, but that was something he had become quite accustomed to.

"It would be in your best interest to stop following me."

The red-head swallowed again, the words that seemed to so effortlessly flow through his pen now nonexistent. Sasuke raised a brow. Well, he had his chance to speak.

Not willing to waste anymore time "talking" with the scrawny man, the Uchiha turned on his heel.

"W-Wait!"

Finding himself curious, Sasuke paused and turned his head slightly.

The writer cleared his throat, preparing himself for whatever it is he had been wanting to say, whatever it is that prompted him to follow Sasuke up until this moment.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha…Right?"

The man in question almost laughed. That was it? What a waste of time.

Unamused by such a mundane question, Sasuke took another step forward.

"Wait, wait!"

The man scurried ahead, stopping just short of the tall man in front of him.

"I-I want to help you."

This caught Sasuke's attention. This man wanted to help him? This time the Uchiha did laugh.

The man's face began to match his hair, realizing how ridiculous his statement must seem to the legendary shinobi. "I mean it."

Sasuke pondered the situation for a brief moment, taking in the man's embarrassed yet determined expression, and decided he would bite. He was well-aware that there was little a man of his status could offer him that would be of any consequence, but the odd writer had been trying to get his attention for quite some time now. If anything, the Uchiha hoped that indulging in the man's whims would put an end to his stalking.

He turned to the red-head and nodded, signaling him to go on.

As if being kicked from behind, the young traveler quickly scurried past Sasuke and lead the way to wherever it was they were going.

Black eyes studied the young man as he scampered along, seeming to know exactly where he was headed. Despite his apparent confidence in their location, even in the dark of night, the man was visibly shaken from their encounter.

Sasuke wondered why that was, other than the obvious reasons. This man had been following him for months now - either from a vast distance or, when he was able, right under the Uchiha's nose. Additionally, the man must have been planning to "help" Sasuke for some time, so why did he seem so nervous?

The thought of a trap whispered through his brain, but he barely gave it any attention. If this weak man really felt that he could deceive The Sasuke Uchiha, then at least he wasn't quite as weak-willed as he seemed. Either that, or he was a complete idiot. Yet, Sasuke felt that wasn't the case, so he let the man lead him into the thickness of the forest.

After a while, Sasuke noticed a building in the near-distance. "That yours?"

The red-head jumped at his sudden implication, then nodded quickly.

Sasuke took in the sight before him with curiosity. A small cottage in the middle of the woods, where the closest sign of civilization was farther than even he would care to travel - now the young man's nervous exterior made a bit more sense. Anyone who lived so far from society was bound to be a bit off; and he chose to blissfully ignore the irony of that thought.

As they approached the small building, Sasuke took note of its run-down appearance. He looked to his left where the red-head stood, studying his own reaction. The man's face turned red once again, or maybe it had never ceased, "I know it's not much, but…"

He hesitated, now studying his own feet as if they were the most interesting pair of feet the world had ever seen. Sasuke didn't have to hear the rest to understand.

The young man was giving this to him, a place to rest as he travelled along the border. Sasuke was sure that the man had noticed his lack of supplies as he followed him the past few months, and he probably took note of him sleeping in trees here and there.

The Uchiha wasn't sure what to think. Sure, it wasn't ideal. The door barely stood straight, it appeared that one of the front windows had been broken and replaced with whatever materials were around, and frankly he was a bit nervous to see what it looked like on the inside; yet, he hesitated in turning down the offer.

Sasuke looked to his left again, where the red-faced man stood, eyes still searching the ground for some sort of confidence. He looked back to the run-down home in front of him.

_Whatever._

With a quiet hum, Sasuke made his way into the cottage. He heard an intake of breath behind him and then quick footsteps as he followed the shinobi inside.

Sure enough, the inside matched the outside. Sasuke could barely breathe due to the amount of dust in the room, and he wondered how long it had been since anyone had actually stayed here.

As if reading his mind, the young man began to speak, this time with a bit of lightness in his voice, "This was my father's home, for a time," he began.

"He was always going back and forth over the border, bringing supplies and food to the smaller villages," there was much more that could be said about his father, that much Sasuke could tell, but the young writer chose not to continue that train of thought. Sasuke understood. "He stayed here often when he travelled."

The Uchiha nodded slightly, looking around at the home that he was sure held many memories for the man in front of him.

"I use it from time to time, but I prefer a tent, so…"

Once again, Sasuke understood. There were some memories that were too difficult to bare.

He locked eyes with the red-head, not bothering to say a word. Instead, he simply nodded once and made his way to the door.

If the young man had any questions or concerns, he kept them to himself as he watched the shinobi walk away. If Sasuke had cared enough to turn around, he would have seen a smile of relief grace the red-head's features.

The Uchiha didn't use his gifted rest-stop very often, for he also enjoyed sleeping under the stars. However, there were some days that were harder than others, and having a warm-ish place to sleep did sound quite good to him at the moment.

It didn't take him long to find the "abandoned" home, despite its seclusion. He marveled at how well it melted into its surroundings.

Sasuke had wondered, after seeing the cottage for the first time, how he had missed it so many times before. He was sure that his travels had carried him through these very woods time and time again, yet he had never even caught a glimpse of the tiny home.

He understood why as he traced the outline of the rotting walls in the darkness; this place had been here so long, it had become what surrounded it. Moss covered the walls and roof, while weeds sprouted from between the broken porch steps as if claiming their territory. The surrounding trees leaned ever so sightly toward the home, adding even more camouflage while also posing quite a safety hazard. Even in the daylight, the Uchiha knew that any skilled shinobi would have a difficult time noticing the building.

A small smirk of amusement slid onto his features as he creaked his way up the steps; whether the young man knew it or not, he had done well in the eyes of a shinobi.

...

Or maybe not.


	4. Strangers

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)**

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Now what about the devil in you,_

_Are you gonna cut it loose?"_

_Strangers - Langhorne Slim & The Law_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Or maybe not._

Sasuke sensed the presence of another as soon as he opened the door. His first thought was that it was possibly the young man who owned this place, maybe he was still stocking the cabinets.

That notion was thrown away as soon as he took a breath, however. An odd mixture of sweat and lavender that he had grown used to over the past few months filled the air inside of the home.

She was here. Of all places, that _girl_ was _here._

If he had been thinking clearly, Sasuke probably would have realized that her chances of finding such a place were far greater than any normal shinobi, due to her all-seeing eyes - but he was not thinking clearly. Instead, he was convinced that the world was purposely torturing him. Perhaps this was karmic retaliation for all his past crimes?

He briefly wondered if the red-head had shown _her_ the way to the place as well. What if this was all his plan? What if _he_ was the one causing all these unwanted coincidences?

Sasuke had the sudden urge to slap a palm onto his face. He was being foolish. There was no way a boy like that was behind this string of odd and apparently unavoidable events.

 _Someone_ had to be, though; and he was going to find them and demonstrate just how annoyed he was at this very moment.

He had yet to look at her. Standing in the doorway, with her scent tingling his nostrils along with the dust particles, he was frozen. He was sure that she was asleep - otherwise she would have noticed him by now. Sasuke weighed his options.

On the one hand, he desperately needed supplies. He had made it all the way out to this secluded place with only one thing on his mind, and the growling of his stomach refused to let him ignore it.

He also, _desperately_ , did not want to wake her up. 

Sasuke scowled to himself in the darkness. This was such a pain.

His rumbling stomach convinced him to take another step into the house, as gently as he possibly could. Of course, the floors still managed to creak with every light movement.

Black eyes darted around the room until he spotted a leg hanging over the side of the couch. She seemed to still be fast asleep, luckily.

Sasuke continued his mission. With each step he held his breath, careful not to step on a wayward piece of glass from the long-forgotten shattered window.

He paused for a moment. Why the hell was he so nervous all of a sudden?

Sure, it would be annoying to have to explain this whole situation to the girl - especially when she would be half-asleep, which would only add to her usual annoyance. Yet, Sasuke found himself genuinely dreading the moment she caught him sneaking around _his own_ hideout.

For the life of him, he could not understand why. There was nothing this Hyuuga could do that would have any lasting effect on him; in fact, it was he that had the upper hand in this moment.

The thought brought his eyes back to the couch where she lay sleeping, completely unguarded. Admittedly, even in his worst times Sasuke would have had no desire to hurt an innocent person if it didn't benefit him in some way. So, it wasn't like she was in any real danger. Yet his mind lingered on the possibility.

At some point, his feet had carried him to the other side of the room. Sasuke watched as Hinata slept peacefully, feeling quite creepy when he stopped and thought about what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He was entranced.

She didn't look particularly _good_ by any standards. Her face and hands were covered in dirt and scratches, her hair scattered about her head in messy knots, most likely unwashed for quite some time. Even as she slept, Sasuke could make out the large bags under her eyes from lack of rest. That explained why she had yet to wake from his presence.

Yes, the girl looked like a mess, that was for sure. So, why was he still looking?

Perhaps it was because he hadn't had the chance to truly study her before, with the lack of speaking to one another and abundance of hasty exits. In the back of his mind, Sasuke knew it wasn't quite so simple; but he was nothing if not stubborn, so that thought remained buried as he tore his eyes away from the sleeping kunoichi.

With a little less care, Sasuke made his way to the cabinet. He was quite annoyed to find that only about half of his normal rations were still there. Sure enough, he spotted the rest by the sink, completely empty and cleaned out. _At least she has_ some _manners,_ he grumbled inwardly. Although he was quite surprised that she had been able to eat so _much;_ how long had she even been there?

With no real other choice, Sasuke grabbed the remaining containers and shoved them in his bag. Usually, he would stay for the night, and he was more than a bit miffed at the fact that he would be missing out on a decent night's rest. That dusty old bed was more comfortable than it looked.

He glanced back at the sleeping woman, wondering briefly why she chose the couch instead. She would be waking up with a sore neck, he mused.

Served her right for eating his food.

After filling up his canteen, Sasuke headed for the door. Still, for some reason, he held his breath every step of the way. It wasn't until he softly shut the door that he was able to let out a small sigh of relief. With a swift leap, he descended the porch and made his way through the dark forest.

Unfortunately, the nervous feeling that had found him inside of the cabin only persisted.

Sasuke knew there was some reason for that. He wasn't prone to feeling anxious about much these days, so it was an annoying addition to the already dreary night.

He decided he didn't want to think about it at the moment.

Instead, he found a sturdy branch and indulged in his dinner.

Though he was quite appreciative of the young writer for leaving meals at all, the Uchiha had to admit they were pretty awful. Regardless, he was happy to scarf down his overcooked meal as he tried his best not to notice the growing anxiety in his chest.

_~~~~~~~~~~_

As days passed, the rogue ninja felt his anxiety increase.

He had done his best to shove it away, deciding he simply would not give his anxious thoughts the time of day. Of course, it doesn't quite work that way.

Eventually, he had to admit to himself that this problem would not be so easily forgotten. So, he began his mission to just get rid of it completely.

Also - doesn't quite work that way.

An Uchiha doesn't give up so easily, though. He did all he could think of: running, training, swimming, and even picking fights with any suitable person he could find. Though none were worth the time. He barely gave any a bruise before they either ran off screaming or completely passed out.

Nevertheless, he could not get rid of the ball of nerves that had taken residence in his chest since that night.

Still, he refused to put much thought into it. He quickly came to the conclusion that any probing into this situation would only make it worse, like a rash that would only go away if you stopped scratching it. So, he tried his best to keep his mind occupied.

That is, until the very thing he was trying to keep out of his mind showed up once again.

She didn't notice him this time, either - which he was both grateful for and annoyed by. Most days she was able to sense his presence even from miles away; but on days when the rain made the forest hazy, he was able to remain undetected; as long as she didn't decide to use her Byakugan, that is.

He hadn't been trying to stay out of sight, necessarily. Sasuke had been minding his own business, trying to find something or someone to occupy his time, when he noticed her dashing figure a few yards ahead. Similar to the last few times he was in this predicament, the Uchiha found his feet moving against his will.

He kept enough distance to stay off her radar, watching as she gracefully hopped from one branch to another. He noted that she tended to bounce off each branch as she traveled through the trees, rather than using the momentum to glide in the air for extended amounts of time. He briefly wondered why that was.

Then, he wondered what he was doing. Again.

He forced himself to a quick stop, watching her figure disappear into the rain. He had the urge to hit himself, but decided against it.

Now he was getting tired of this. Never in his life had he been swayed by another person. Well, not completely.

Sure, as a child his anger made him a prime target for those with the wrong intentions; but Sasuke couldn't say he wasn't aware of what he was doing at the time. He simply didn't care - so fueled by rage and hurt that being a good person was the least of his concerns.

As time passed, he remained aware. Orochimaru would give him commands, of course; but the young Uchiha only carried out what he felt was necessary. Never killing the herds of men thrown at him for practice, only making sure they were unable to fight. Always making sure he knew who exactly it was that he was working for, whether they wanted him to or not.

The only times in which he had to struggle for his self-control were due to the curse mark. Yet even then, it didn't take him long to regain himself once again.

Sasuke may have regretted many aspects of his past, but he could safely say that all of his actions were his own.

So, what was he _doing?_

It was as if every time he saw her, his mind went completely blank; like he could see nothing but her. His body moved of its own will when she was near, as if she had her own gravitational pull. Maybe she was using some sort of magnetic jutsu, he mused with little mirth.

Regardless of why it was happening, Sasuke was ready for it to stop.

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts when the ball in his chest seemed to triple in size, causing his breath to catch slightly. Sasuke focused on his breathing, leaning against the tree for some semblance of support.

Now this was getting out of hand. Sasuke sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair, still unable to catch his breath completely. He hadn't wanted to do this, but it was becoming obvious that he had no other choice.

The Uchiha took note of his surroundings, not taking long to remember which way he should go to reach the destination he had in mind. As he leapt through the trees, Sasuke focused on each breath.

Never did he think he would have to resort to such measures, but for the first time in years, the rogue ninja was at a loss. So, though it went against every bone in his body, Sasuke decided it was time to rely on someone else for once.

 _Better not regret this,_ he grumbled inwardly. _But when do I not?_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Hinata was feeling quite strange.

It all started when she woke up at the "abandoned" home. The night was still young, but Hinata had woken up with a fright. Immediately, she sensed something was amiss.

On reflex, she had activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. To her surprise, she was completely alone - not a soul around for miles. Yet, she was certain that something wasn't right.

A lingering scent, a shift in the air, and a feeling in her gut told her that she had not been alone for long. Deciding not to wait for whoever it was that had been there to return, Hinata hurried to gather her belongings. She was surprised (and quite disappointed) to find that all the rations she had left the night before were missing.

Her stomach sank at the revelation. That settled it, someone had definitely come into the house when she was sleeping. Not sparing another moment, Hinata had dashed out the door.

As she distanced herself between the not-so-cozy-anymore cottage, the kunoichi's mind raced. Who had been there? Why didn't they harm her, or even take any of her things? Did they even notice she was there? If it was a fellow ninja, they certainly must have.

A hunch told her that it was, indeed, a shinobi - especially since they only took the food. Hinata's eyes widened, was it _their_ rations? She stopped suddenly as the pieces fit together in her mind. It made too much sense; after all, no average civilian would have even been able to find the secluded home, so whoever it was must have known where to look.

The thought caused her cheeks to warm, feeling as if she had been caught red-handed. They couldn't have been too angry at her intrusion, though, since they just let her sleep. Hinata put a hand to her head, her mind reeling.

_That was too close._

After a steadying breath, the kunoichi had continued on her journey with a lingering sense of unease, though she tried to remind herself there was no reason for it.

Well, until there was.

It had been raining quite heavily for several days, and she was still having no luck on locating a suitable place to rest. She had kept her hood low, moving as swiftly as she could through the darkness.

She had suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to use her Byakugan. Unfortunately, she had already drained quite a bit of chakra searching for civilization. Hinata slowed her pace, choosing to conserve energy while trying to assess her surroundings.

She had learned, in recent months, to trust her gut in these situations; so it was unendingly irritating to be unable to do so in that moment.

Using the momentum of the branches beneath her, Hinata bounced through through trees - having to rely on her hearing as the rain poured around her. She could barely discern her own footsteps as it was, so it was no surprise that there was no indicator of someone in pursuit. Yet her stomach twisted, while her eyelids twitched slightly in response to her fierce urge to _see._

Minutes passed, and she continued on her path - biding her time until she was sure she could get a glimpse of her surroundings.

Finally, after many agonizing moments, she felt that familiar surge as her blood limit activated - though she felt the strain from her depleted chakra and overall energy.

She stopped in her tracks and scanned the area, sure that someone was somewhere around. Yet, everywhere she looked for miles was filled only with trees and rain; even any critters usually about were nowhere to be found due to the weather.

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she allowed the Byakugan to subside. She must have been losing her mind, after all.

Though she didn't _actually_ believe that.

Try as she may to keep the man from her thoughts, the idea that Sasuke was always lurking in the shadows consumed her from that day on. It had to be him, after all.

She continuously checked her surroundings, took odd routes and tried her best to stay away from any civilization. The kunoichi could feel her paranoia and fatigue wearing on her every step, but she refused to stop even for a moment.

Had she taken the time to catch her breath, it's possible the Hyuuga would have realized the irrationality coursing through her veins every day as she ignored her own needs. The lack of sleep affected her ability to truly assess her surroundings, making her jump at every squirrel and leaf that passed by as she kept going, and going.

Perhaps, had she taken a moment to rest, she also would have noticed the source of her nerves following closely through the trees.

However, her senses were being overloaded from lack of sleep and nutrition; she could barely even feel her feet touching the ground beneath her anymore, let alone sense the Uchiha as he kept a close distance in the darkness.

Hinata kept going, but she was starting to realize how reckless she was being. Mostly due to her reeling head, which was causing her to stumble over twigs and pebbles as she slowed her pace. She felt the cloud in her mind taking over all rational thought and feeling.

All she could think of was how _heavy_ her body felt - since when did gravity weigh so much?

Hinata leaned against a tree, pressing her face against the rough bark. Well, she assumed it was a tree. In her state, she could have been cuddling with a dragon and would never know any better.

Yet, despite her sluggish gait and clouded head, she heard the snap of a twig behind her as clear as day.

She didn't turn, either because she didn't have the energy or because she didn't trust herself if she did. Hinata knew who was behind her, even in her weakened state, she could smell him when he was so close.

He smelled like sweat. And a bit of pine. She wanted to throw up.

Hinata felt something churn in her stomach as she listened to him approach, still unmoving in her spot.

The urge to throw up grew stronger with each step he took, but it wasn't just that. The normally pleasant kunoichi felt a darkness seething inside of her. It was hot, it was angry, and it demanded freedom.

She recognized the feeling vaguely. She had felt something similar before she left Konaha, whenever she looked at Sakura holding Naruto's hand. A darkness bucked inside of her at that time, causing her to physically recoil at the sensation. Hinata had squashed the feeling down immediately, not allowing herself to delve any further. It wasn't long after that she left, thinking that she had left the darkness behind her.

She was beginning to realize that was not the case.

He was almost right behind her now. She was trembling. Was it because of her weakened muscles, or the chill in the late night air?

God, she wanted that to be it.

As if in slow motion, Hinata felt a hand raise behind her, landing on her shoulder much more softly than she expected.

The Hyuuga had no time to give any more thought to that matter, however.

As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, it was as if a gate had been thrown open inside of her. Hinata felt the darkness explode as she turned on her heel and raised her right hand, hearing a loud _slap_ as it collided with Sasuke's cheek.

Hinata blinked, as if realizing what she had done only after the fact. Which was, sort of, the case; the rage that she felt in that moment was, indeed, blinding.

The Uchiha looked more surprised than she had ever seen him - possibly more surprised than anyone had seen on his normally stoic features, really.

Against her own will, Hinata felt a smirk slide onto her face at his expression, a laugh escaping her throat.

"And _that's_ what you get for being a creep," the Hyuuga boasted with a slight slur. She broke down in laughter then, forgetting that she had just slapped the most dangerous man she had ever known.

Hinata's rage, soon replaced with giddiness, began to wane suddenly, and she briefly realized that her body was on the verge of giving out on her.

She looked up and saw Sasuke's still-surprised expression and laughed once again, lifting a finger to his face and doing something that surprised the rogue ninja even more than a slap in the face.

"Boop," Hinata mumbled, pointer finger tapping the tip of Sasuke's nose. He visibly jumped, but didn't have much time to dwell on the odd gesture, for a second later he was catching Hinata as she passed out from exhaustion.

Sasuke looked at the girl leaning against him awkwardly, trying to decide whether to dwell on the stinging pain on his face or the unconscious girl that just caused said pain.

With a sigh, the Uchiha rolled his eyes and adjusted Hinata in his arm.

"What a nuisance."


	5. Humility

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)**

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"If I pick it up when I know that it's broken, do I put it back?_

_Or do I head out on to the lonesome track and let you go?"_

_Humility (feat. George Benson) - Gorillaz_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

A nuisance, indeed.

Sasuke adjusted the slumbering Hyuuga against his shoulder for what felt like the millionth time.

He often forgot about his handicap, the left arm lost during his final battle with Naruto. Most days he barely gave it a passing thought. Tonight, though, all he could think about was that damn arm.

He truly hadn't seen this coming. When he had approached Hinata, for once it was with only pure intentions.

The girl had stumbled past him, not even noticing that he had been posted on a branch - minding his own business - just a few feet away from herself. Though, he wasn't as surprised by her actions after getting a closer look; the girl obviously hadn't eaten in days.

The last time he had seen the Hyuuga had been over a week before. At the time, he had followed her in the rain, not sure of what he was hoping to achieve other than feeling like a complete stalker. Sasuke had quickly changed his mind, one of many uncharacteristic choices made as of late, and turned back.

Regardless, Hinata had not looked nearly so famished on that rainy day.

He then remembered the rations he had taken from the hideout. A pang had shot through his chest suddenly, guilt - but he pushed it down as best he could as he followed her slowly through the trees.

Sasuke hadn't been sure what to do, honestly. She obviously needed help, but would she accept it? Was she even coherent?

She had begun to slow down, barely even lifting her feet off the ground as she reached out to support herself against a tree. His feet carried him forward, and he could feel his arm lift, though he didn't remember telling it to do so. That, too, had become an unwelcome trend.

Sasuke was so distracted by his own actions that he hadn't even registered the Hyuuga's movement until it slapped him in the face - literally.

The rogue had been hit several times, by several people, in several different ways; in fact, he prided himself in his extensive combat history. Never in his lifetime of confrontations had Sasuke been taken completely by surprise. Never had an opponent caused a stir in his very soul with one hit.

Not even Naruto had ever hit him with such _force._

Sasuke watched in silent awe as Hinata lost her wits in front of him, giggling and muttering nonsense that he couldn't even begin to understand.

He felt the stinging sensation on his cheek; it wasn't particularly painful, but it still lingered like a third-degree burn.

"Boop."

Sasuke jumped then, against his own will; _again?!_

Twice, _twice_ in a row this girl shocked him to the core. Was she actually _shocking_ him? He felt the stinging sensation take hold of his nose - he wanted to sneeze.

Then, a third surprise when the kunoichi passed out completely. Once again, his body moved without thought and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Sasuke blinked. He looked down at the girl leaning against his body awkwardly, completely unconscious.

… _What just happened?_

He was still asking himself that question as he carried Hinata through the woods hours later, backtracking to his hideout.

Luckily, the girl hadn't strayed too far from the building in her delirious state; she seemed to be going in circles for days, anyway. Nevertheless, Sasuke was annoyed.

He barely even knew this girl, really. Sure, he had technically grown up with her, but neither had ever paid any attention to the other's existence beyond their time at the academy.

Well, the Uchiha _had_ noticed her a few times - but it was simply in passing. After all, when every other girl nipped at his heels consistently throughout his early life, it would be difficult not to notice the _one_ that didn't.

Admittedly, Sasuke had a silent respect for the girl back in the Leaf Village. It was nice being ignored by someone, for a change.

Yet, here they were, closer than ever before and still just as much strangers.

Sasuke found himself recounting the past few months, wondering just how the hell he ended up in this situation.

Obviously, she was not following him, as he had previously assumed. In fact, it seemed she was trying her hardest to stay _away_ from him.

He couldn't blame her, he had been doing the same. Mostly.

The Uchiha once again wondered what was happening. Why was it so damn difficult to just _stay away?_

He furrowed his brow, feeling a headache coming on. On top of that, his cheek was _still_ burning. She must have channeled some chakra into that slap, he decided. There was no way he would still be feeling it, otherwise.

_But did she even have enough chakra left for that in her state…?_

Sasuke shook his head, clearing the good point out of his mind. There was no other explanation.

He looked down at the slumbering girl in his arm - she looked even worse than the last time he had seen her. The bags under her eyes had somehow grown even more prominent, and her skin was a sickly pale color. Sasuke could see beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. He ignored the pang of worry that shot through him, not even sure what it was, and focused on his journey.

He picked up the pace, though he didn't notice. Or decided to ignore it.

Soon, Sasuke saw his destination peek through the foliage. He also noticed a presence, and for once was relieved to see a head of red hair shuffling ahead of him.

"Oi."

The red-head jumped and spun around with wide eyes. One would have thought he saw Kami himself as a smile lit up the young man's face, "Sasuke!"

The smile waned as he took in the sickly girl being carried by the rogue, "W-Who is that?"

"Have you brought more supplies?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the man's question.

The writer blinked, "Umm, yes, I did…but-"

Sasuke brushed past the red-head, effectively stopping the man from continuing that train of thought.

He heard the light shuffle of feet behind him as the man caught up, and he chose to ignore the eyes boring into the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

Large, brown eyes nervously shifted back and forth as the shinobi carried an unconscious woman into his old home. The boy was unsure what to do in this situation. Really, he was unsure of what to do in most any situation - but this particular moment was quite something.

He had been making his usual trek to the half-abandoned cottage, arms full of meals that he had spent much more time preparing than he would ever admit, when the rogue ninja caught his attention.

On a normal day, the sight of this man would have made the young traveler anxious - but seeing a clearly famished woman dangling from his arms just about caused him to pass out. He didn't, though. If only to save himself the embarrassment.

Now, as he stood awkwardly in the corner of his former home, the red-head wracked his brain for something to say. "U-Um.."

"Bring me a wet cloth," the ninja demanded, ignoring whatever it was the boy was planning to say. Not that he had really thought of anything in the first place.

Not wanting to anger the obviously dangerous man, the writer scurried off to the kitchen area. He grabbed the cleanest garment he could find and did as he was told, his anxiety growing by the second as he sensed the other man's impatience.

As he watched the mysterious shinobi place the cloth on the equally mysterious woman's forehead, the young man grew curious.

He had no idea what life this rogue ninja led, but he had always assumed it was a lonely one. In fact, not once during their encounters had there ever been anyone by the man's side. _And if his attitude toward me says anything, he's not too keen toward strangers…_

So, the writer concluded silently, they must have some history.

He held back a frown at that thought.

Though he would never, ever admit it to the ninja in front of him, the boy had grown quite fond of their brief encounters. Well, even before they officially met, he had developed a silent admiration for the man. Well, silent on the outside.

Inside of his mind, and his many filled pages, his feelings were shouted from the rooftops.

He knew better than to let them stray any further, though. If his many days watching the last Uchiha had taught him anything, it was that he was not one to bother with unnecessary thoughts and feelings - and the writer knew that his would definitely be considered unnecessary.

A sigh escaped him as he forced his eyes away from the scene in front of him; his grandfather had always said jealousy would only bring forth the wrath of the gods, in the end. He wasn't sure if he believed that, but he did not enjoy the feeling, nonetheless.

Trying his best to ignore the feeling growing in his chest, the red-head moved to restock the cabinets with fresh rations.

Besides, it didn't matter his feelings for the ninja; there was no way they would be reciprocated. Not that he would even have the courage to let those feelings be known.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his feelings for the other male - his grandfather had taught him better than that. He was well aware of the stigma surrounding his sexuality, but he had learned at an early age that those who judged him for it were not worth giving a second thought. The young man may not have been the most confident, but who he chose to love had no weight on his self-consciousness whatsoever.

However, that didn't mean the thought of voicing his true feelings to the man across the room didn't make him want to vomit.

Rejection was something he had much experience with, and usually he could bounce back with a fair amount of ease. He would write a sad poem or two, spend a few days in bed, and then move on.

Yet, he knew that this particular rejection would hit him much harder than the rest.

After all, he had never truly felt this way before.

Those before the rogue were mere infatuations, if he were to be truthful to himself. This, though, was different. It had been different from the first moment he laid eyes on the beautiful man.

He had stayed far away at first, sensing the danger that radiated from the Uchiha even from such a distance. Regardless of that danger, the writer had found himself spellbound as he watched Sasuke go about his business.

Whether he was training all alone, taking care of local baddies, or just relaxing in a tree somewhere - the rogue was always astounding.

To this day, the writer was immensely proud of himself for remaining conscious after their first fateful encounter. Though he was sure his face had been as red as the tomatoes that he had come to learn were one of the Uchiha's favorite foods of all.

Sighing quietly, the red-head tried to shake away the thoughts of the man who was right behind him. Seeing the almost unnoticeable look of worry painted on his face, it was obvious the ninja had some sort of feelings for the girl, whether he would admit it or not. _No use in dreaming about something that's impossible…_

"U-uh," the young man started, willing himself not to blush when the ninja finally met his eyes, "I restocked the cabinets for you, so…"

Sasuke merely nodded stiffly, turning his attention back to the unconscious girl. The writer tried not to be disappointed at his lack of interest.

Taking that as his cue, the young man gathered his things and headed for the door. He hesitated before stepping through the threshold, looking over his shoulder at the man that unknowingly held his heart in calloused hands.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided there was nothing more to say; at least, nothing that the other man would care to hear.

Sighing once more, the red-head left quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke let out his own sigh once the boy left him alone with Hinata, though his was of pure frustration.

He had half a mind to just wake the girl up, tell her where the food was - as if she didn't already know - and then be on his merry way. Better yet, just leave her to figure out what had happened all on her own. Yes, he could just leave and let the annoyance stew in her confusion - at least she would get a mediocre meal out of it all.

He could; but he wouldn't - and that pissed him off.

Sasuke leaned back in his rickety chair and glared at the unconscious woman, aware of the irony of the situation. Last time he had been in this situation, for some idiotic reason, he had wanted nothing more than to stay until she woke. Now, his body was screaming at him to _leave._

Once again, though, he chose to ignore his instincts as he remained seated, glaring.

For about the thousandth time since he had come into contact with the Hyuuga heiress, Sasuke asked himself how he had gotten himself into this situation. Of course, there was still no answer.

He had thought about it from just about every logical perspective, and still, it made no sense.

Coincidences could only go so far, and this _shit_ had passed that point weeks ago.

Feeling his features harden even further, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Hinata's closed eyes. How could she be so oblivious? How could she, with her _all-seeing eyes,_ manage to worm her way into his life without being aware of it herself?

As much as he still wanted to accuse her of doing all this on purpose, even he had to admit that also made no sense. Unless she took joy in making herself lose her mind; which, he mused, could be the case, actually.

If he remembered correctly, this girl was the one that had followed Naruto around like a lost puppy when they were younger. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that the girl had immense feelings for the idiot - but, of course, the blonde did not have a brain and therefore, had no clue about her feelings.

Regardless, she had seemingly remained loyal throughout the years.

Sasuke may have been absent for most of their teenage years, but the few times he did witness their dynamic, it seemed to have not changed much.

He smirked then; yes, it was very possible that this girl was a masochist.

A slight groan from the girl in question shook him from his musings, and suddenly that feeling that had been lingering in the pit of his stomach lurched.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata felt like death. She briefly wondered if she had, in fact, died at some point. However she was sure death would not feel quite so terrible as her current state.

Her head was pounding, her breathing ragged, and she felt simultaneously burning hot and freezing cold. She shivered.

She tried to open her eyes, but the pounding in her head caused her to squeeze them shut once again. She felt delirious. Not sure where she was, or what had led her to become unconscious in the first place.

An image of shocked, black eyes flashed in her mind. She could just barely remember encountering him, yet she couldn't make out whether it was real or not. Her mind swam, and she let out a groan.

She thought she heard a sigh, maybe a huff, by her side. Tired eyes tried to open once more, but her vision was blurred. Turning her head toward the faint sound, Hinata decided she must be hallucinating after all.

She could barely make out a face and a head of black hair above her. She blinked, trying to clear her vision, to no avail. Her head continued to pound, and she thought the face looked etched with worry.

Yes, she was definitely hallucinating.

The face disappeared suddenly, as if confirming its non-existence. She closed her eyes once more, willing her body to sleep so that she could escape the awful feeling crawling under her skin.

She had barely dozed off when she felt a gentle hand raise her head up slightly. She let out another groan, the movement causing her head to pound even harder.

"Get over it."

Hinata mused dazedly that her imagination was becoming much more developed after having been alone so long; his voice sounded so real, and just as grumpy.

Her eyes inched open slightly, only to see a glass of water in front of her face. Without a second thought, Hinata opened her mouth to allow it to be brought to her chapped lips. She gulped the imaginary water down in a hurry, suddenly feeling just how dehydrated she was.

Her eyes slid shut immediately after, and she succumbed to a deep sleep once again.

Time continued on like this for the sickly Hyuuga, though she had no way of determining how long it had even been. She slept, she dreamt, and always, he was there.

Her dreams, or hallucinations, remained achingly realistic. Yet, she knew none of it could be real. He was too attentive, too caring, too much, altogether.

Once, she opened her eyes to see him dozing next to her, head resting on the couch she found herself on - as if he had been watching over her until his own need for rest took over. She had reached out weakly, and for a moment, she was sure she felt a piece of his raven hair that sprawled out against the cushions.

Whatever sickness had taken ahold of her, it sure was playing games with her mind.

Yet, as hazy time went by, and her head began to clear, he remained.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, and knew that she was, in fact, back in that "abandoned" cottage. And there he was, across the room, wringing out a damp towel over the sink. She watched his back as he moved about, unaware that she had awoken. She absentmindedly observed him, noting that his lack of appendage didn't seem to hinder him in the slightest.

Of course, with her mind now cleared and the pounding behind her eyes reduced to a dull ache, Hinata had to admit to herself that he was no dream. Still, she didn't quite have the energy to unpack what that meant. That he, Sasuke Uchiha, had been taking care of her - essentially, nursing her back to health.

She was still watching him with lazy eyes as he turned back to her with the newly soaked cloth in hand. He froze then, eyes locking with hers, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Possibly, he had.

After a moment, he cleared his throat slightly, squaring his back and coming to sit on the chair he had been occupying for however long they had been there.

"You're awake."

Choosing not to speak due to the ache in her dry throat, Hinata gave a characteristically Sasuke-like response, "Hn."

He did not respond, but he did place the wet cloth on her forehead. Something she could only assume he had done several times before while she slept.

They locked eyes once more, neither speaking - for their own reasons.

Hinata's mind raced. She was so confused, yet oddly calm. She assumed it was the sickness still getting to her. That did not explain his actions, however.

Why was he doing this? Did he not hate her? How had he even found her?

A memory flashed through her mind then, and if she had the strength, she would have lifted a palm to her face in embarrassment.

She...slapped Sasuke.

Hinata had no clue what had gotten into her, though she supposed her current state had something to do with such a miscalculated action.

This confused the Hyuuga even more, though. Why on Earth would he take care of her after she had done such a thing? Surely he had been furious. He was the great Sasuke Uchiha, no one raised a hand to him without repercussions.

Yet, here he was, looking at her with no anger in his features. In fact, Hinata could detect the smallest hint of worry still lacing his dark eyes. Worry? For her? She had to close her eyes again, suddenly feeling a twist in her gut.

"You need to eat."

Her eyes opened again to see his retreating figure, watching with utter confusion as he grabbed a container of rations and brought it over to her.

Her confusion continued to bubble as he slid his arm behind her, lifting her slightly against the arm of the old couch.

Okay, maybe she was hallucinating after all. This was just too much to believe.

He set the food on her lap, taking his place in the chair next to her once more.

Instead of digging in, though, Hinata continued to stare at the Uchiha next to her. Her eyes continued to search, looking for any sign that this was all a trick. Some grand illusion that her sick mind had conjured up as she lay dying in the woods.

He merely stared back, almost apathetically.

Moments passed. She still didn't understand.

Sasuke sighed then, raising a brow at her, "I'm not going to feed you, if that's what you're waiting for."

She flushed as he looked away indignantly, realizing again that Sasuke was, indeed, really sitting there. Really helping her.

Her aching stomach shifted her attention away from the peculiar situation, and she decided to just focus on eating her meal instead of the confusion that was eating away at her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling.

It was one thing to be around the heiress when she was unconscious, but now he had no idea how to act.

He was well-aware of how odd his actions had been the past few days. In fact, he was still kicking himself for not leaving when he had the chance. Yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to regret it all as he watched Hinata feast next to him.

The Uchiha would never admit it to anyone, especially himself, but he had been worried.

The severity of her illness had become apparent after the red-head's departure days prior, when a cold sweat had formed on Hinata's brow and a chill took hold of her slumbering form. He hadn't been sure what to do, and a small part of him had wished the writer had stayed, if only to lend a helping hand (in a quite literal sense).

However, a strange instinct had taken over soon enough, and Sasuke found himself doting on the woman without thought. Every time a pained groan escaped her lips, or a shiver went down her spine, or a blurry eye opened to look at him dazely, he sprang to action.

As he had sat there, watching her sickly form throughout long nights, the face of his own mother had plagued his thoughts. He vaguely wondered if he had retained some of the memories of her taking care of him as a child, when he would fall ill from time to time. He tried not to think too much of that, though.

Now, as he was no longer the only lucid one in the room, awkwardness took hold of him. Another feeling was there, too. Embarrassment? Shame? Confusion?

He wasn't quite sure; but he couldn't shake it, nevertheless.

A small clearing of the throat brought him out of his reverie. He looked up to see that the Hyuuga had finished her meal, and was looking at him with a slight flush to her cheeks. He silently noted the color returning to her once sickly pale skin, and he chose to ignore the relief that caused his shoulders to relax slightly.

"T-Thank you," she croaked, her throat still dry from dehydration.

Instead of replying, Sasuke simply handed her the glass of water he had kept nearby.

She took it from his hand gratefully, slightly brushing her fingers across his own.

There was that shock again. Sasuke furrowed his brow slightly.

If there was one thing he had admitted to himself during the past few days, it was that this woman had no chakra left in her frail body when he had found her in the woods. Yet, he knew he had not imagined the stinging sensation that had lingered well after her hand had collided with his cheek.

Even now, though he was sure her chakra had begun to flow once again after days of rest, he knew she hadn't channeled any into her still-trembling fingers. He watched closely as she drank from the glass he had given her, the glass that he had brought to her lips himself not long before this moment.

That feeling pooled in his gut once again, but he still couldn't identify it.

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to be somewhere, anywhere but that cottage.

Standing quickly, Sasuke made a move toward the door.

A weak grip on the edge of his shirt caused him to stop short. That feeling swirled dangerously in his stomach.

He turned, and was a bit shocked at Hinata's expression. She looked...terrified. He realized suddenly that she thought he was leaving her, for good; and maybe he had been.

"I'll be back soon," he muttered, not meeting her large eyes. He couldn't bare them any longer.

Her grip loosened, and he headed out the door.

As soon as his foot hit the grass, Sasuke leapt as fast and far as he could. He needed to breathe.

What had gotten into him? He found himself asking that so often these days, it was beginning to lose its meaning.

Never before had he felt so out of control, not even when he was under Orochimaru's influence as a child. Even then, he was able to hold on to his goals, his ideals, his intentions. Now? He had no clue what he was doing, or why he was doing it.

He barely knew this girl, yet he had dedicated days nursing her back to health. Not for any other reason than to quell his own anxiety - and guilt. Yet, seeing her now, awake and well, his anxiety only grew.

Who was she to make him feel this way? Who was she to cause him such distress? No, he corrected himself, he was not distressed. He would never allow anyone, let alone a random woman from his former home, to make him feel so weak.

As he leapt through the trees, Sasuke reminded himself that he had no obligation to the heiress. Especially now, after helping her recover from her illness. He had done more than was necessary of him, so why go back?

He could simply keep moving forward, without a glance behind him. He could forget the days he had spent by her side. He could run as far as possible, knowing that she would never make it so far in her state. He would never have to see her again. Would never have to worry about their coincidental run-ins or heated interactions.

Yes, he had no reason whatsoever to return to that woman.

His tread slowed until he had stopped completely, staring ahead with a hard expression.

His mind had been set, his intentions clear.

His chest, however, felt a tug.

Sasuke looked down at his feet, willing them to move forward. They remained still.

That feeling weighed down on him hard, as if it had grown heavier with every step he had taken.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke silently cursed himself, and turned back.


	6. What's Love Got to Do with It?

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)**

_~~~~~~~~~~_

" _Opposites attract_

_It's physical, only logical_

_You must try to ignore that it means more than that"_

_What's Love Got to Do with It - Tina Turner_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Upon his return to the cottage, Hinata noticed the Uchiha's mood had significantly soured. Oddly enough, this brought her a bit of relief.

She was used to this side of Sasuke, she knew how to act when he ignored her or threw a rude remark over his shoulder. Compared to the peculiar behavior before, the former heiress welcomed his usual prickly attitude. Taking another sip of her half-empty glass, Hinata felt her shoulders relax a bit.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was anything _but_ relaxed. He was angry. At himself, and at the Hyuuga. Though, he knew he had no reason for the latter. Still, he held onto his anger like a raft in the middle of a large and confusing ocean.

Anger, he understood. The emotions that dwelled deep beneath that anger, however, he wanted to ignore for as long as possible.

He didn't even know why he was still there, really. Another three days had passed since Hinata had finally woken up, and she was recovering quite well. So well, in fact, that his presence was no longer necessary.

She was able to get her own food and water, and had even managed to make her way to a nearby river to bathe at some point. So, he could leave at any time.

And yet, there he was, busying himself with basic training in front of the run-down cottage as the source of his frustration sat idly on the porch. She had found some old notebooks somewhere within the home, and had buried her nose in them ever since.

The two had barely spoken since he returned several days before. Neither was sure of how to proceed, though they were both well-aware of the awkwardness that hung in the air.

Hinata wanted to thank him somehow, but she didn't even know where to start. She had tried to offer some of the rations she had been nibbling on, but he stubbornly denied her. Even when his stomach rumbled in opposition, the rogue had simply ignored it and took to the forest for several hours.

Though, Hinata could smell the faint scent of cooked meat on him once he returned, so at least she knew he wasn't starving himself for her sake.

That was another thing; though he had gone back to his cold demeanor, his actions still portrayed some essence of attentiveness toward her. Though much more subtle than before.

She decided not to press that any further, though. She told herself it was for his sake, but deep down, she knew it was for her own. Hinata still had trouble wrapping her mind around the reality of her current situation. She had so many questions, but was very hesitant to find out the answers.

The most confusing part was her own conflicting attitude toward the ninja. On one hand, she was annoyed that he was still there. She could fend for herself, after all. It wasn't like she was still as sickly as before, so she had no need for him to stay behind and look after her. It annoyed her, since she could only assume that he thought her too weak to be left alone.

Yet, she was also grateful for his presence. Even if there was really no need for him to remain, a part of her wanted him to - though she couldn't understand why. Not that she had really pressed herself on that matter, anyway.

Instead, she had been trying to distract herself from the unrelenting awkwardness that filled the air between them.

Hinata looked up from the notebook in her hand and watched Sasuke for a moment as he trained.

She wondered briefly why he still bothered to practice such basic moves when she knew for a fact that he had a myriad of more advanced techniques under his belt. She supposed it was admirable, though. The basics were always important.

Shaking her head slightly, Hinata turned her attention back to the book in her hands.

She felt slightly guilty for reading it, honestly. It was obviously a diary of some sort, belonging to whomever had lived here long ago. Yet, she couldn't help but continue on.

This particular book was as riveting as any story she had read back in the village; full of adventure, poetry, and above all else, romance.

Hinata had to admire the mysterious author as she continued to flip through the pages, soaking in the flowering words and flowing lines. She wondered who had written such beautiful passages, and silently mourned the fact that she would never be able to compliment them in person.

She looked up once more when she heard Sasuke approach the porch, locking eyes with him as he climbed the stairs. He looked away first, entering the cottage without a word.

In an oddly natural way, Hinata followed.

"H-Have you read these?"

Sasuke looked at her flatly, "No."

The Hyuuga hummed awkwardly, not sure where she was going with that question. "...Do you know who wrote them?"

"No," he repeated, not bothering to look at her this time as he turned on the faucet, splashing water on his sweat-covered face. Of course, he actually had an idea of who those books belonged to - but he saw no reason to enlighten her to that.

Another awkward silence followed their short interaction. Hinata, giving up on starting a conversation with the cold ninja, made herself comfortable on the couch instead as she returned to her distraction of choice.

Sasuke, seeming to have run out of his own distractions for that moment, took his place on the chair across from her. He didn't let himself look in her direction, opting to stare listlessly out of the still-open door.

The two sat in silence for a while, and slowly the silence melted from awkward to comfortable as each got lost in their own thoughts.

Hinata was entranced by the words she read, feeling for the unknown author as they wrote of their unattainable love. She felt her mind drift to blue eyes and blonde hair, though she tried not to dwell there for long.

Sasuke's mind drifted to other eyes, swirled red and black. His mind often led him to memories of his brother, but he never let himself stay there for more than a few moments.

His head turned automatically as he heard a soft sigh escape the Hyuuga's lips. She was lost in the book in her hands, so he took the opportunity to observe her while she wouldn't notice.

She looked healthy now, a stark contrast to the sickly girl he had watched over just a few days before. He felt a quiet pride in his chest, though he decided it was for himself. After all, he had never nursed anyone back to health before.

He watched as her expressions shifted slightly as she read, and wondered what could possibly be so entertaining. He had always assumed the red-head had just been keeping track of his thoughts or accounting for the passing villages whenever he saw the boy scribbling in his many notebooks. Perhaps Hinata found such information interesting, he mused.

Knowing better than to let himself stare for too long, Sasuke shifted his attention back to the open door across the room.

As the day turned to night, the two kept themselves busy.

Eventually, it was time for bed once again. They had silently agreed on sleeping arrangements at some point, with Hinata curling up on the tattered bed and Sasuke making himself comfortable on the couch. Though his neck was beginning to develop a constant ache after days of contorting to fit on such a small piece of furniture.

For no apparent reason, neither could sleep that night.

Sasuke listened as Hinata tossed and turned, scowling in the darkness at the distraction this caused for his own attempt at a decent night's rest.

"Hyuuga," he snapped, surprising himself almost as much as her.

"...Y-Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

She huffed slightly, "In case you couldn't tell, I'm trying."

Frustration was evident in her tone, and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. "I doubt your constant movement is helping your cause."

She huffed again, not finding his comment helpful in the slightest.

Silence took over once again as two pairs of eyes stared into the darkness. The air was different, somehow. Not awkward, but not comfortable, either.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, feeling restless. "I, um," she started, unsure of what to say, but feeling the need to say _something._

Sasuke waited, grateful for the darkness. It felt like a shield. It was much easier to talk with the Hyuuga when he couldn't actually see her, for some reason.

She cleared her throat, "I wanted to thank you," she admitted quietly. Sasuke remained silent.

"I-I know you didn't have to help me, but…"

She hesitated, still unsure of all she really wanted to say, yet the lack of sleep mixed with the darkness gave her the courage to speak anyway. "I just, really appreciate it. Thank you."

Sasuke was also not sure what to say. The obvious reply was 'you're welcome,' but it didn't seem right. Instead, he found himself falling back to his usual retort, "...Hn."

Luckily, that seemed to be enough for the heiress, for she let the silence stretch on after that. Soon, they both allowed their eyes to shut, and sleep found its way to the quiet cottage.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning found the two unlikely roommates in surprisingly chipper moods; well, as "chipper" as Sasuke could be.

Though neither had discussed it, they both knew the time for their departure had come. Hinata was feeling much better, and starting to miss the wind on her face. Nevertheless, she would miss the quaint home. Despite its lack of, well, most things - she had enjoyed her time there.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was growing impatient. He was ready to be rid of the cottage altogether, feeling it was no longer the refuge it once was. So, when he noticed the Hyuuga packing up her belongings that morning, he couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief. _Finally._

He chose to ignore the fact that he could have left at any time and that _her_ departure had nothing to do with his own.

Regardless, the two quietly gathered their belongings and headed for the door.

It was then that they both realized something at the same moment: what now?

It wasn't as if either had planned to spend the past week together, even if it was fairly quiet for the most part. Yet, they weren't quite sure how to proceed as they stepped onto the rickety porch.

Opal met black, and neither said a word.

Unknowingly, the same thoughts swam behind two pairs of eyes.

If they went their separate ways again, would they find themselves running into each other like before? If they made a point to head in opposite directions, would that ensure that they would not cross paths again - or would the odd coincidences continue?

Deeper thoughts remained ignored by both of them. Thoughts of continuing their silent acceptance of the other's presence, of walking side by side among the trees, of not knowing why the urge to leave the other was not quite as strong as it had been just days prior.

Hinata cleared her throat softly, "U-Um," she began, suddenly hesitant to meet his piercing eyes. "Do you know where the nearest village is?"

Sasuke briefly wondered why she didn't just use her byakugan to find that out for herself, but nodded stiffly instead.

He was well-aware that he could just tell her where to go. He had no real reason to head to civilization at this time. Really, he wanted nothing more than to be alone after such an odd week.

Yet, as his legs carried him down the worn-down stairs, he did not object when he heard soft footfalls follow close behind.

Hinata wasn't sure why he hadn't given her directions either; she also wasn't sure why she didn't mind.

Confusion laced the air between the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf as they walked through the forest, leaving their temporary refuge behind. Neither understood their own actions, nor the intentions of the other.

However, the now familiar feeling that had followed close behind them throughout their months of zig-zagging across the lands melted into their confusion as they took each step.

Neither acknowledged it. Neither thought more of it. Neither allowed their minds to drift to the mountain of questions that had continued to pile up each time they stood face-to-face.

Instead, they silently walked on.

Much to Hinata's surprise, they reached a small village not too long after the sun had set that day. She supposed her earlier delirium had caused her to pass by the community altogether; she kicked herself inwardly for that fact. _To think, I could have avoided this situation if I had just paid attention…_

Regardless, she knew better than to dwell on her past mistakes.

They walked through the village side-by-side - Hinata, soaking in the quiet atmosphere around her as Sasuke ignored it all.

He had passed through this area many times before, and saw no significance as he apathetically glanced about. As his eyes shifted to the woman next to him, he noticed the excitement in her large eyes. A light scoff escaped him. She was so easily impressed, one would never guess she came from nobility.

A thought crossed his mind then, and he wondered why the heiress was away from the Leaf at all. Surely she had more than enough duties to keep her busy back at home. His days as a member of a noble clan were brief, but he had plenty of memories of his father and Itachi passing day after day with various duties in honor of their once-great bloodline.

 _No,_ he corrected himself, _we will be great again._

Though he knew his current status as a rogue ninja may not give the impression of his want to restore his clan, Sasuke had his own goals in mind. Albeit, very far-off ones.

"Ah!"

His eyes jumped back to the Hyuuga as she let out an excited sound. She had stopped in her tracks, eyes sparkling at a small building to their left.

Sasuke looked at her flatly as he realized the cause of her outburst; she truly was a child.

Hinata ran toward the bakery with pure giddiness, feeling her mouth water as she peered through the window. She looked back at Sasuke as she heard him approach, and reddened slightly at his raised brow. "W-What?"

He didn't respond as she turned back to the sweet-smelling shop. His lips curled a bit in disgust - he loathed sweets.

The woman in front of him, however, could not enter the store fast enough.

She breathed in deeply as she walked through the door, feeling all the tension in her body melt away as she gazed at the assortment of sweets in front of her. Hinata had access to all sorts of treats at home; in fact, she was fairly sure she had tried just about everything there was to try in her early years. Yet she never failed to melt at the sight of such deliciousness. It was a weakness of hers, she had to admit.

"Good evening, young lady!" Hinata pried her eyes away from the display of sugary goodness and smiled at the portly man behind the counter. "What can I get ya?"

Hinata hummed slightly, eyes perusing the selection before her. This was her problem, she just could never choose!

She spotted a yummy-looking cinnamon bun, but decided against it in an effort to try something a bit new; as new as a sweets connoisseur such as herself could get, at least.

"What would you r-recommend?" she asked the man, unable to decide for herself and not wanting to take too long. She could spend hours looking at it all, really.

The man looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, bringing a dough-covered hand to his chin as he pondered her question. She was grateful that he took this decision as seriously as she did.

His eyes lit up after a moment, and he held up a finger as he scurried toward the back room. Hinata could barely contain her curiosity as she waited. Looking back, she noticed Sasuke hadn't followed her inside.

She spotted him through the window, leaning against the building, looking as unbothered as usual. She briefly considered getting him something, but decided against it swiftly.

The sound of a door opening brought her attention back to the baker, who held a small parchment in his hands as if it were a newborn child.

"Now," he said quietly, leaning forward, as if to tell her a deep secret - despite them being the only two in the shop. "This is a little somethin' I've been workin' on for a while, and I think you might just be the one to try it out."

Hinata's eyes sparkled as she took the mystery dessert from his hands, wanting desperately to peek inside. The baker tutted at her before she was able to assuage her curiosity, however. "Uh-uh, missy! Don't you open that until you're good and cozy, you hear?"

He looked gravely serious, so Hinata merely nodded, a smile gracing her features as she paid for her treat.

She thanked the man sincerely as she made her way to the door, eager to see what waited for her in the package.

"If ya get the chance, stop by and tell me what ya think!"

"O-Of course!" she chirped as she exited the shop, waving at the man as she joined Sasuke outside.

Sasuke watched as she held onto her purchase as if it were the most rare item in all of the Land of Fire, and barely held back an eye-roll.

"Ready?" she asked, eyes bright.

If he had the energy, the Uchiha would have pointed out that he had _been_ ready - but he decided to keep quiet and just started walking ahead.

They walked on for a bit longer, but Hinata was growing antsy. Her mind would not stray from the bundle of sugary goodness she held in her hand. Peering up at the man walking beside her, she decided to take a chance.

"U-Um, do you think there's an i-inn around here?"

Sasuke stopped walking, turning his head slowly in her direction as he shot her another flat look.

She blushed fiercely at his annoyed expression, hesitant to press any further. She would have simply used her bloodlimit to check for herself, but the common people milling about held her back. The aroma coming from the package in her hands made her unable to move on from the subject. "...Is that a 'no'?"

Sasuke stared at her for another moment, wondering for the thousandth time how he had gotten tangled up with such a childish woman. He sighed to himself.

Whatever.

Rather than dignify her with a response, the Uchiha simply began walking once again, heading toward the small hostel he knew to be not far from where they stood.

Soon they stood in front of the makeshift inn situated among a row of homes; Hinata observed the building and assumed it had once been a fairly large home, now turned into a rest-stop for those such as themselves.

Not caring about the state of the place, especially after having spent a week in a cottage that was barely standing, Hinata gladly entered the quaint building.

Once again, Sasuke found himself at a loss.

He was following the Hyuuga as she spoke to a man at the counter, making arrangements for one nights' stay, yet he wasn't sure why he was even still there. He had done what she had asked of him, more than once - leading her to the village, and then the hostile.

He felt no particular need to stay the night after resting for so long at the cottage, and the darkness of the night had never stopped him from making his way through the dense forest before.

So, why was he standing there? Why was he handing his currency over to the bored-looking man, securing a room for himself? Why was he following Hinata up the steps? Why, why, why?

Frustration laced his brow when no answer came, though his feet continued to carry him throughout the building.

He watched as Hinata turned to him, smiling awkwardly as she retired to her room across from his own.

What the _hell_ was he doing?

As usual, no answer came. Not one that he was willing to acknowledge, anyway.

With a huff, he entered his own room, prepared to stare at the ceiling until the sun rose and he could rid himself of the nuisance just a few feet away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata had wasted no time making herself cozy, as the excitable baker had requested.

After a quick dip in the local hot spring, the ex-heiress was snuggled up in her temporary lodgings, prized package in hand.

Upon opening the parchment, Hinata's senses were swimming with the sweet smell that wafted from the unique dessert.

True to the baker's word, the Hyuuga was sure she had never seen such a dish before. Layers of chocolate and vanilla pudding complimented a bottom crust of pecans, dusted with powdered chocolate and sugar on top; all cut into a neat square.

A contented sigh escaped her now chocolate-covered lips as she took the first bite. Savoring the taste, Hinata was positive that she had never tasted such a delectable treat in her life!

She sank back in the bed, making sure to take her sweet time as she enjoyed her before-bed snack. She would be sure to give the baker a nice tip before she left in the morning.

As she indulged in the unique dessert, Hinata let her mind wander.

The past week, even just the day itself, had caused her brain to swirl with unanswered questions and anxieties. She couldn't understand Sasuke, nor his conflicting actions.

One day, he was accusing her of being a spy, basically threatening her, and being just downright rude. The next, he seemed to make it his mission to annoy her into oblivion. Then, he just ignored her. Yet, now, he chose to remain by her side after diligently taking care of her for days for no reason other than...what? Worry? Despite foggy memories of his furrowed brow as he watched over her, Hinata could not bring herself to believe he actually cared enough to worry.

The back and forth made her head spin. She was glad to have the taste of pudding in her mouth as a distraction.

More than anything, she wondered why he hadn't left as soon as they reached the small community. Surely he was rested enough to continue on his own journey, and _surely_ he had his fill of time around her. So, why?

_Why, why, why…_

The word had been swimming around her head constantly since the Uchiha had entered her life; it was almost beginning to lose meaning.

Another sigh, another bite.

Trying her best to push the black-haired man from her thoughts, Hinata's mind shifted to home.

She felt a bit guilty; her friends hadn't been in her thoughts much the past few months - due to certain _distractions._ She wondered how they were doing, what they were up to. Did they miss her? Or had her absence been easily overlooked? It had been several months by now, after all.

Though her usual self-consciousness pressed her to believe she had been forgotten altogether, Hinata was sure they missed her as much as she did them. Especially her sister.

Large, mischievous eyes graced her mind, and the elder sister had to will herself not to cry.

She didn't regret leaving in the slightest, but she couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her young sibling alone with so many duties to take care of. Hanabi was a tough one, though - much tougher than herself. Memories of school boys running off in tears after the young Hyuuga had let them have it for tugging on Hinata's hair one spring afternoon caused a soft chuckle to escape her.

Yes, she was sure her feisty sister was perfectly fine.

As she savored the last bite of her treat, a whiskered face pushed itself to the front of her mind.

She couldn't help but wonder about him, too, even though it still caused a dull ache to take place in her chest.

Hinata could say she really was over him, finally; but that didn't mean she was completely over the pain he had caused her. She knew he was a good guy, one of the best she had ever met - but even the best people were capable of hurting others.

She sighed again, though this time it was out of sadness.

If Naruto had just _talked_ to her about things, if he had just acknowledged what they both knew, what she had confided in him - in words, and actions. Of course it hurt to be rejected, but the worst pain came from the waiting. The wondering. The hoping. Only for her hopes to be squashed in such an offhand manner, as if her own feelings had never mattered to the blonde at all.

She knew, deep down, that he did care. She knew that he was awkward, in his own way, and probably had no idea how to even bring things up - especially with so much going on at the time. Yet, even after things settled, he had never tried. Hell, he had barely even looked at her anymore.

Her thoughts shifted to black eyes, swirling crimson.

Hinata suddenly felt the urge to laugh. Who would have thought, after all the years Naruto had spent searching for his friend during their younger years, that she would end up running into him by chance. _About a million times, at that._

Fate truly had an odd sense of humor.

Letting out a yawn, the Hyuuga willed her mind to slow down, ready to end this weird day. Snuggling into the sheets, and longingly remembering Miss Maho's soft beds, Hinata let herself drift off into her dreams.

Images of blonde hair, tanned skin, and sparkling blue eyes greeted her - as she had become accustomed to many years ago.

However, those images soon melted away, replaced with dark hair and an irritatingly attractive smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~

The two traveling ninja got an early start the next morning, though Hinata insisted on stopping by the bakery before they departed.

Of course, this meant they couldn't leave until the place opened - a fact that caused a permanent scowl to plant itself on the impatient shinobi by Hinata's side. She had gotten pretty good at ignoring his moods, though, so she wasn't very bothered.

As soon as the baker unlocked his door, Hinata was there with a sweet smile.

Sasuke watched as she gushed to the man, presumably complimenting him on whatever pastry he had given her the night before. He rolled his eyes. The things this woman prioritized truly baffled him.

After a few moments, he turned to see the giddy kunoichi bouncing toward him, arm full of treats. He rolled his eyes once again.

"Sorry for taking so long," she said, though he suspected she was not the least bit sorry as she gingerly placed her purchases into her pack.

Grunting in response to the false apology, Sasuke didn't wait as he turned on his heel and headed toward the wilderness.

Hinata caught up to him soon enough, silently beaming.

The baker had been so happy with her words of kindness toward his creation that he had gifted her with a whole batch! She had insisted on paying him for them all, but he wouldn't hear of it. "Your praise is enough payment for me, ma'am," he had said, a blush forming on his round cheeks.

Though, she had snuck some coins into his tip jar when his back was turned anyway.

They walked on in silence for a while, and soon began jumping through the trees as they both remained lost in their own thoughts.

Curiously, neither one seemed to note that they were still traveling alongside one another; matching speed effortlessly - though Sasuke was going a bit slower than usual to stay at the woman's speed, unbeknownst to himself.

The day passed on peacefully. The silence between them was no longer awkward, and neither really thought much about their current situation. Instead, they simply continued on their journey with no destination or goal in mind.

The rainy season was nearing its end, luckily, gifting them with clear skies and a slight cooling breeze as the day passed. There weren't many travellers along their route, nor any village's nearby. So, hours after the sun had set, the two found a small clearing to set up camp for the night.

The night cooled down quite a bit, so Hinata decided to find some firewood after setting out her sleeping bag. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasted no time in finding a comfortable spot against a nearby tree, digging into his newly-bought rations.

The two unlikely companions paid each other no mind throughout most of the night, with Sasuke closing his eyes as he rested against the large tree, and Hinata finishing up the campfire.

After eating her own dinner, the ex-heiress was eager to partake in her dessert.

Looking as giddy as she had that morning, Hinata grabbed one of the containers from her pack and made herself comfortable in front of the fire. She was about to dig in, but suddenly had a thought. She looked over to the silent ninja, and noted his closed eyes.

Clearing her throat softly, she watched black eyes lift ever-so-slightly, "W-Would you like some?"

Instead of responding, Sasuke simply closed his eyes again, acting as if he hadn't even heard her inquiry. Hinata pursed her lips, _Rude._

Sticking her tongue out at the prickly shinobi, the ex-heiress returned her attention to the delicious treat in her hands. She was unable to hold back the moan of ecstasy that left her mouth as she indulged in the square of goodness, _How is it even better than before?!_

Hinata soon lost herself in the sweet treat, not quite taking her time as she had the night before.

As the Hyuuga enjoyed her dessert, she was unaware of dark eyes shooting open suddenly at her sounds of pleasure.

Sasuke swallowed.

He had been on the verge of sleep when the woman across from him had let out a moan, and he suddenly found himself unable to look away.

She was a sight to behold, to say the least. Eyes closed in bliss, tongue fluttering across her sugary lips as she savored the remnants of her beloved treat. Sasuke's mind had gone blank, and all he could do was watch.

In that moment, the Uchiha could not deny the beauty before him. Even with her messy hair and tattered clothes from months of living amongst the trees, Hinata was stunning.

Her long, raven hair reflected the dancing flames in front of her; delicate yet lethal fingers brought up to her soft-looking lips, sucking on the appendage to rid it of the sticky substance leftover from her dessert. Sasuke's eyes lingered on those lips, watching diligently as she made sure to taste every bit of that damn pudding.

He imagined his own finger replacing her own; images of her tongue darting out to meet his sticky fingers, dripping with a much different substance than her precious dessert.

Sasuke started. What the hell was he thinking about?!

He stood up suddenly, and jumped onto the branches above him in a flash. Making sure he was on the far side of the large tree, blocking his view of the woman below him, Sasuke took a deep breath.

Glaring into the darkness ahead of him, he wondered what the hell that was all about. Although he wasn't quite able to play dumb with himself this time.

He was, obviously, attracted to Hinata.

The thought - though it made him want to puke - was understandable, he deduced. After all, it had been quite a while since he had been with a woman. So, of course, as any man would, he found himself with the urge for...certain pleasures.

_And with her moaning like that, it's no wonder I can't get ahold of myself._

Yes, he assured himself, it was perfectly natural for a man to find a woman attractive under these circumstances. It wasn't like there was anything more to it than that.

It was simply biological. Chemical. A natural human reaction. Nothing to dwell on, and nothing to pursue.

Deciding he had spent enough time thinking about this, Sasuke closed his eyes once again and urged sleep to come - all the while, willing himself to ignore the restlessness growing in the pit of his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few days passed, and the two Hidden Leaf shinobi had fallen into a sort of routine.

They would get an early start and make their way through the dense forest alongside one another; sometimes Sasuke would run ahead a bit, or Hinata would take to running on the ground below, but they never left each other's line of sight.

After the moon took over the sky, they would continue their trek until finding a suitable place to rest. Sasuke usually slept in a nearby tree, while Hinata would make herself comfortable by the campfire.

All along, neither spoke often. Sometimes Hinata would point out a settlement nearby, or offer her companion one of her treats (though she only had a couple left, now); but more often than not, the two kept silent.

Another constant took form in the thoughts plaguing each of their minds.

Hinata was growing a bit uncomfortable with the constant silence. It wasn't that she was sensing any animosity from the shinobi, actually he seemed fairly content - well, as content as Sasuke could seem with the constant look of apathy that seemed to have frozen onto his features.

Still, she felt odd being around anyone for a long period of time and not talking about _something._ No matter how hard she tried, though, no conversation would get farther than a mere observation. Usually from her. Well, always from her.

She sighed a bit as she sat in front of the campfire for another night, alone, sensing Sasuke somewhere in the trees above. Why even stay around if he didn't want to actually _be_ around? She felt frustration pool in her stomach as she shoved food into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was dealing with some frustration of his own - though it was quite different from Hinata's.

Each day, he found his thoughts growing more and more dangerous. When she would run beside him, her wafting scent caused his mouth to water - so he ran ahead. When she reached over to adjust the fire wood, her top would reveal soft skin, just enough to make his pulse race - so he remained in the trees where he couldn't see her.

The worst, he had come to realize, was her voice.

Any time she would try to make conversation, no matter how brief, he found himself at a loss. For once, he wasn't _trying_ to ignore her; he simply...couldn't think of what to say. Her voice hit him in a way that he was unused to, especially when she used that sweet, searching tone. He had found himself missing when she spoke to him with nothing but disdain.

The rogue ninja had resigned himself to the belief that he was simply in need of the company of a woman. Not her, of course - but someone. He was sure that once he had relieved his built up pressure, he could go back to his usual self.

It was with this thought in mind that Sasuke found himself leading them into a tavern one night. Hinata had pointed it out in one of her many attempts to get some sort of reaction from him, but she had been quite surprised when he actually changed direction and headed straight for the place.

She was not quite as eager to enter the shady-looking establishment, and was starting to regret her need to make idle conversation as she followed the head of black hair through the dense crowd. Luckily, this place didn't seem quite as sketchy as the last time she found herself in a bar - she shuddered at the thought of the drunken man from months ago.

Hinata was also fairly surprised at Sasuke. She hadn't pictured him as much of a drinker, and thought he usually tried his best to stay away from crowded areas like this one. As she watched him order a bottle of sake, though, she could only assume she had been wrong with that guess.

Of course, Sasuke was _not_ much of a drinker, as his companion had guessed - but he didn't care that night. He had one thing on his mind as he glanced around the crowded bar. He was annoyed to find that the place was mainly full of gruff men and old women, but figured a few drinks couldn't hurt. _Anything to get rid of this damn tension._

The kunoichi by his side was starting to feel some tension herself, though it was mainly due to the environment. She was suddenly very grateful for Sasuke's presence, since it kept anyone from approaching her this time around.

She looked over at the Uchiha, who had just downed his second shot, and raised a brow. She was about to question him, feeling that his mood was a bit off, but was interrupted by the bartender asking if she wanted a drink. She was ready to decline, but Sasuke beat her to it, "She's fine."

Hinata turned on him fast, eyebrows furrowing. Yes, she _was_ fine, but who was he to make that decision? Did he think she was too innocent, too "childish" to drink? Sure, she had only ever had alcohol once, and it was at a family member's wedding ceremony, and she had blanched at the first sip, and had never tried anything since...but still!

Feeling the need to prove herself, for some reason, Hinata stopped the bartender before she left, "Actually, I'll have what he's having."

Sasuke turned to her with slight surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

She looked back at him levelly, raising a brow, _Yeah, that's right, buddy._

He smirked, raising his own glass to his lips - this girl was full of surprises.

Feeling that tell-tale swirl in his gut, Sasuke had to hold back a groan of annoyance. He really needed to find someone to sleep with - fast.

As Sasuke turned back to the crowd with searching eyes, Hinata eyed her sake. She gulped, suddenly wondering if proving herself was worth it. Looking over at the man next to her, she held her head up. Lifting the glass to her lips, and trying her best not to focus on the stinging in her nose from the smell, Hinata swallowed her shot as fast as she could - coughing despite herself as she felt the stinging sensation shift to her throat.

Sasuke looked over at her, smirking once again. He knew she wasn't a drinker.

He watched as she poured herself another shot, wanting to catch up to the Uchiha, and lost himself once again. Her cheeks were already beginning to tinge pink, and his hand twitched with the urge to touch. He took a silent breath.

Just as he was beginning to lose will-power, Sasuke felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking over at the woman that had approached him, he eyed her cautiously.

She looked older than himself, though not too much to consider it; brown hair draped over her left shoulder, looking careless yet purposeful. She smiled up at him, "Hey there."

He looked over her once again. She wasn't quite his type, but she was by no means unattractive. She obviously had been there for a while, considering the smell of alcohol coming from her breath. On a normal night, Sasuke wouldn't have spared her a second glance, let alone entertained any conversation.

Tonight was different. Casting a glance at the kunoichi by his side as she struggled to down her third glass, Sasuke sighed a bit before turning back to the other woman.

Not bothering with small talk, the Uchiha slid his arm around her waist and led her away from the bar.

Hinata, distracted by her mission to get through at least one more cup of the stinging beverage, hadn't noticed his absence yet. It wasn't until a large man greeted her from where she thought Sasuke was standing that she realized she had been left alone.

For a moment, she felt panic rise in her throat. Her large eyes darted around the bar; surely he wouldn't abandon her in such a place? She was ready to activate her byakugan when she spotted a head of spiky black hair heading for a door on the far side of the room. Hinata stepped forward, about to chase him down, until she noticed the woman by his side.

She watched them walk through the door, his hand on the small of her back and an oddly charming half-smile on his face.

Her stomach lurched.

_Oh._

Stiffly, she turned back to the bar, ignoring the man that was still trying to talk to her.

Hinata wasn't sure what she was feeling, the alcohol working its way to her head and making it hard to decipher what exactly was causing this foreign feeling to course through her veins.

No, her body urged, it was not foreign. She had felt this before - but when?

Not bothering to finish the bottle, Hinata made her way through the crowd and headed for the exit. She needed air.

~~~~~~~~~~

An undetermined amount of time passed, and Hinata had fallen asleep as she sat against a nearby tree outside of the tavern.

She was roused when Sasuke gave her a light kick to the foot, startling her and causing her eyes to fly open.

"Let's go."

She looked up at him for a moment, still a bit groggy from her nap - and the alcohol. He stared back with an expression that she couldn't place.

Shaking herself, Hinata stood up - albeit a bit wobbly - and followed Sasuke, who hadn't bothered to wait for her once again.

The two walked in silence for a while, but this quiet felt different than the others. Heavier.

They hadn't made it far when Sasuke stated that they would stop for the night. Hinata had barely a moment to register that he had spoken before he disappeared into the trees.

Feeling a bit off herself, the Hyuuga didn't bother with the campfire that night. Nor did she eat dinner, or her last treat.

Instead, she slipped into her sleeping bag and willed herself to fall asleep.

Yet, that feeling from the tavern had returned, only growing as they walked farther into the dark forest.

She had tried not to think about it at first. She knew it was familiar, but for some reason, she didn't want to identify it. However, as images of Sasuke walking away from her flashed in her mind, arm around that unknown woman, the feeling would not relent.

It was when memories of a certain celebration began circulating through her head that Hinata started to realize what the feeling was.

She remembered her laughing friends, villagers dancing the night away; a flowing, white dress. She remembered sitting alone at a large table, staring at a parchment that displayed her own name in elegant handwriting. She remembered her own tears of sadness that were so easily overlooked among the sea of happy tears around her.

Yes, she finally relented, she was familiar with this feeling.

Jealousy.


End file.
